Dude, You're A Lab Rat!
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: Olivia is the bionic sister of Adam, Bree and Chase. As a child, she disappeared. When the lab rats come to Seaford, they meet a girl named Kim Crawford. The thing is though, Kim looks exactly like Olivia. Not a problem, right? Wrong. Marcus is also around too, with an evil plan. First fanfic, please read?
1. Nice To Meet You

Dude! You're a Lab Rat!

**Note: Adam, Bree and Chase are a bit OC. They're not siblings. That's all. No big difference. Just not related anymore.**

**Pairings: Chase&Bree. \ MAYBE Jack&Kim.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Lab Rats**

* * *

Chapter One

"Donald, are you sure you brought everything? Your convention is like a month long for some odd reason." Tasha asked Donald worriedly.

Donald smiled. "Tasha. I'm sure of it. I mean, what could go wrong?" Then a loud _BOOM! _Was heard from the lab.

They looked at each other and took the elevator down. When they reached the lab, there was an awful scent. Adam, Chase and Leo were waving at them slowly while Bree was in her tube plugging her nose.

"What happened in here?" Mr. Davenport asked. No mess, just an awful smell.

"Long story or short?" Leo asked them.

"I don't care." Tasha said.

"Okay. So we woke up finding Bree upstairs taking a shower for some reason. Don't know she didn't just use her tube. So we decided to play a prank on her. When she gets down here, we'll throw a stink bomb at her. It took a while to make and we waited a long time for her to get back down here from her shower. It took like hours and hours and-"

Leo was cut off by Tasha.

"Okay. I do care. Short story."

Leo sighed. "Okay. Bree was taking a shower upstairs so we created a stink bomb to throw at her. While waiting, she took forever. When she finally got down, Adam accidently dropped the stink bomb which exploded all over the lab with that smell. There. That's what happened."

"Okay. Donald, clean that smell up and for the rest of you. Everything packed?" Tasha said.

They all nodded while Donald grabbed a Febreze spray and started to spray the lab.

"Alright. Donald, we'll be waiting in the private jet." Donald nodded as they all walked out and continued to spray the room.

"Are all your stuff on the jet yet?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Go have a seat in the back area while Donald and I stay upfront here." Tasha said sitting down while the four of them went through a door that leaded to a room full of seats. Like airplane seats, but nicer, more comfortable, softer and not as many seats. They all sat down and chatted randomly. They felt the plane starting to move, expecting Donald was finished in the lab.

"So, any stories you want to share about growing up in the lab?" Leo asked them excitedly.

They shrugged. "Umh, well, there was once four of us." Chase said nervously. Bree, who was sitting right next to him, smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chase asked. Bree grabbed his hand and pulled him away, and started to whisper at him angrily.

"Chase! Don't mention her to Leo!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Why not?!"

"Chase. You know why." She said sadly.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Bree said walking back with Chase right behind her.

Leo was looking at them suspiciously. "Are you guys dating secretly?"

Bree and Chase looked at each other and then at Leo. They burst out laughing.

"Me and Chase? Really Leo?" Bree said laughing again.

"Okay then. So, who's this other lab rat?" Leo asked them.

Chase and Bree froze, not knowing what to say. But Adam just spoke.

"The other lab rat was this girl named Olivia." He started.

"He might start to confuse you so I'll explain." Bree said sadly. "Olivia was the same age as me. We were like best friends. We would always make up handshakes and stuff like that. She had powers too; she had the ability to see others' thoughts and visions of them, even if they're strangers. She can teleport too, and events she experiences permanently stick to her brain. That's all.

Okay, enough about her personality. When we were the age of 6, Adam, Chase, Olivia and I were playing hide and seek while Mr. Davenport was talking to a guy to deliver some stuff to Seaford, the place we're going to now. Olivia hid in one of the boxes that were going to be delivered to Seaford. I realized that she was in that box when I saw the box she was hiding in being lifted away from the lab."

Bree started to get shaky. "That was the last time we ever saw Olivia. We told Mr. Davenport what happened and he called the delivery people to scan the boxes. Sadly, when he called them, they already had it landed in Seaford and they said no one was found but an empty box left open."

Adam, Bree and Chase looked down. "I-I'm so sorry." Leo said.

It got all quiet. Then Adam spoke. "So, who likes cats?"

* * *

Bree, Chase and Leo rolled their eyes.

They finally landed at one of Donald's industries. The jet brought them inside and they all got down from the jet and carried their stuff. Donald disappeared while they were carrying their stuff out. Adam was helping Tasha and Leo with their stuff.

When they reached the exit, Mr. Davenport was standing there, grinning. Behind him was a limousine. The kid's reactions were _WOAH! COOL! THAT'S OUR CAR? DOES NO ONE LIKE CATS?_

They put their luggage in the back and sat down in the limousine. Donald and Tasha took a section near the front and the kids sat in the back section.

"We're going to the hotel first and check in." Donald said while they all nodded.

"This is so cool!" Bree exclaimed while grinning widely.

"I know right! With these universal remotes and holographic 3D TV! With cup holders too!?" Chase said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever. Since no one likes cats, who likes dogs?" Adam said.

Leo yawned and Chase and Bree rolled their eyes. Adam looked at the three of them and stuck his tongue out.

They arrived at the 5 star hotel. While their luggage was being lifted away, they went to the front desk. This hotel was so nice. Around the area, there was a river that flowed around and bridges that were overtop of it.

There were 6 silver elevators and marble stone stairs. On the roof, they learned that there was a pool there.

"Davenport comma Donald." Donald said as the lady at the desk searched up the name.

"Ah, yes! Rooms 321, 322 and 340." The lady said handing them their room keys.

They took the elevator up. "Alright. Tasha and I will share room 321, Adam, Leo and Chase will share room 322 and Bree will have 340 to herself." Donald said handing them the room keys.

"Wait a minute. We're sleeping on beds, not tubes?" Bree asked him.

Donald chuckled. "No, your rooms were specially designed for you three. I specifically asked them to put tubes in the rooms."

The three nodded as the elevator doors opened and they all went to their rooms. The parents when to one of the rooms while Bree followed the guys to their room.

"Woah!" Leo said in shock. The room had two tubes and one large king sized bed. A huge bathroom, and a 50inch flat screen TV. There was a webcam and a phone right next to it. And a little screen. There was also a large, long leather couch and large windows that seemed to take up all the space of the wall.

Bree, surprised as Leo, ran to her room. It had a tube and a large trampoline around it. There was also a 50inch flat screen TV. To the side, there was a ladder. She looked up at the ladder and found it leading to a little fort. Wow, that was a big room. She climbed the ladder and found herself high above the ground. There was a railing there to protect her from falling, but it was pretty short.

_Beep._

She turned and saw a webcam, a phone and a little screen identical to the boy's. On the screen, it said, ROOM 322 CALLING. TO ANSWER, SAY: ANSWER. Bree shrugged so she said _ANSWER._

Adam, Chase and Leo were waving at her in the screen. She waved back but she pressed a button on the screen that ended it. She looked around the fort. It was so cool. Then she saw a hole.

She took at closer look at the hole and found out that it was actually a slide. Curious, she slid down the slide landing in a ball pit that was right behind the trampoline. Who knew that, that was there.

There was a knock at the door. She opened it and found Chase, Leo and Adam. They smiled at her and walked in with no invitation.

They looked around the room surprised. "Woah Bree, this room is better than ours! And bigger." Chase said. Adam and Leo ran to the trampoline and started to jump.

Chase looked at the ladder and climbed up. Once he reached the top, Bree went up to. While Chase was fascinated by the fort, Bree pushed him off the railings and he fell on the trampoline.

Laughing hysterically, Bree took the slide down and high-fived Leo and Adam. Chase glared at her.

"Oops!" Bree said, trying to hold in her laugh, but failed.

"Yeah! Oops!" Adam said laughing with Bree and Leo.

"Bree. YOU-"

Chase was cut off by a knock. They opened the door and found Donald and Tasha. They smiled at their eyes widened at the room.

"Cool room Bree." Donald said and Bree nodded. "So we're going to the first day of the convention. You guys can walk around Seaford if you want. Just don't get into any trouble. And don't get too close to anyone. He looked at Bree who was smiling innocently, then at Chase who was waving at him and then at Adam, who was humming gangnam style.

Donald handed Leo some cash. "Use it wisely." He said, and then winked at him.

When they left, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo left Bree's room and the hotel. They decided to go to the strip mall and look around.

Adam and Leo left Bree and Chase alone to go to the candy shop.

There, they passed by a dojo with a large sign that said: Bobby Wasabi. While walking, a group of kids came out of the dojo and looked at Bree and Chase.

"H-hi!" Bree said a bit too cheerful.

"Hello. The names, Jerry. And you are?" One of the guys said.

"I'm-"

But Chase cut Bree off.

"She's not your type. Good bye!" Chase said and pulled Bree away. "What were you thinking?"

"Making friends. Duh!" she said and pulled away from Chase. "I'm Kelli and this it Brody."

Chase looked at her confused, but she whispered in his ear "I'm not giving away any real information." And he nodded.

Jerry looked at the two. "A-are you two dating?"

"What!? No!" They said at the same time.

"Okay. I'm Milton and this is Eddie." The skinny ginger said while pointing at the short African boy who was smiling.

"And since you two aren't dating, Kelli, there's this cotillion ball coming up here, and I was just wondering, will you go to the ball with me?" Jerry said nervously.

"Sure." Bree said and hugged Jerry while he went _WHOOO!_

A blond and a brunette burst out of the dojo arguing.

"I don't get it Jack! Why won't you go to the ball with me?" The blond said.

"Because! You won't like me there. My manners? They're awful. Right now, this finger could be in any hole on my face right now." The brunette said but froze when he saw Bree and Chase.

"Ugh! I have to go!" The brunette said and stormed off.

The blond turned to Bree and Chase and smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm Kim and that guy over there is Jack. We were just arguing about the ball."

"Yeah, whatever Kim. That's Brody." Jerry said pointing at Chase. "And that's my date. Her name's Kelli. Isn't she pretty."

Kim smiled and shook hands with Kelli. Kim flinched but did her best to hide it.

"Nice to meet you two."

Chase was just staring at Kim. _Beautiful _he thought. Bree smacked him. "What? Oh Sorry. Hi. Was that guy your boyfriend?"

Kim looked down. "No. Why?" She asked.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"Sure!" Kim said and hugged Brody.

When they hugged, Kim's eyes widened. For some reason, Kim saw blurry memories of him. She started to get shaky. They separated.

"Kim, you okay?" He asked her.

She spoke in a shaky voice.

"I k-know you from somewhere."

"What?" he asked her, confused.

"Never mind." She said. "The ball will be happening at Seaford High."

Chase nodded and walked away with Bree.

"What was that about? Does she know you? Have you met her before?" Bree asked him.

"No. But when we hugged, she felt, familiar, like an old friend. And did you see her face? How she looked? She looks like Olivia, did you realize that? Strawberry blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and those cheek bones looked exactly like Olivia."

Bree seemed to understand what he was saying. "So you're telling me, that Kim, is Olivia?" He nodded. "OMG! That means 'Oh My Gosh.' She's Olivia! No wonder she flinched when we shook hands and when you guys hugged, she started to get shaky! We have to tell her who she really is!" Bree was getting jumpy but Chase held her down.

"Okay first, calm down. And second, we can't just tell her who she really is. What if we're wrong? Why don't we get a DNA sample from her to see if that's really Olivia." Chase said.

Bree rolled her eyes and held up a strand of blond hair. "When you guys hugged, I pulled this off so quickly, that even she didn't feel it."

When they got back to the hotel, they took out one of Mr. Davenport's devices and scanned the blond hair.

_Loading. Loading. Loading. Scanning complete._

"Okay, it says that 'This DNA belongs to Olivia Davenport." Chase read.

"YES! It's her! We have to tell Mr. Davenport and Kim!" Bree said.

"Ah, ah, ah. Right after the ball on Friday. I don't want her to get questionable before and during the ball."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I am still telling Mr. Davenport!"

So they went to sat down on the leather couch and watched TV.

Hours later a knock was heard from the door. Bree fell asleep on Chase's shoulders and he fell asleep too.

"Adam. Can I have the key?" Leo asked him. "I guess no one's back yet." Adam handed Leo the key and Leo opened the door finding Bree and Chase snuggled together sleeping.

"Awuh! How cute!" Adam said. Leo rolled his eyes. He walked over to Bree and shook her to wake her up.

"Huh? What?" she said sleepily. One eye opened the other one shut. She realized who she was sleeping on. "Uh, got to go!" she ran to the door but Adam was standing in front of it, blocking her way.

"Adam! Move!"

"No! I will not move until you let me jump on your room's trampoline!" Adam said. Leo coughed. "Oh and Leo too.

"Alright, whatever!" she said and looked at Chase. "Do any of you have a marker?"

Leo and Adam walked over to one of the luggage and gave her a sharpie.

"Why did you guys bring this?" They both shrugged. Bree walked over to Chase and quickly drew a mustache and a uni-brow on him. She giggled with Adam and Leo trying not to laugh and she took out her phone and took a picture of him.

She got a mirror and placed it next to Chase. She wrote a note next to it saying: **Haha. Nice Face (:**

Bree, Leo and Adam left the room and went to Bree's. Moments later Chase woke up and looked at his reflection. _AHH!_ He screamed. He ran to the bathroom and scrubbed it off. It was still faintly there, but not noticeable.

He then ran to Bree's room, angrily. And knocked loudly. Bree opened the door and laughed still seeing the marker on his face.

"What did you do to this?" Chase asked her angrily while pointing at his face.

Adam came over and chuckled. "She did an improvement."

….

**Like it? Hate it? Review to give me your thoughts.**


	2. Strange Visions

Chapter 2

"Hold on Kim, do you know those two?" Milton asked her worriedly.

Kim sighed. "I don't know. They seem familiar though."

"Okay. Eddie, Jerry and I are going to Circus Burger, want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm going to look for a dress to wear at the ball."

Milton nodded and walked away with Jerry and Eddie.

She walked around the mall and went to Forever 21. There was a dress there that Kim just adored. It was light pink, with rose patterns sticking out. She grabbed it and walked to the fitting room. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. She smiled. It looked perfect.

She later changed back to her usual clothes and paid for the dress. She walked home and ran straight to her room. Placing the dressing in her closet, Kim then jumped back and laid down on her bed. She thought about what happened earlier.

**Brody and Kelli**.

_I know them from somewhere. _She thought. Her mind started to spin and she saw pictures of 4 young kids. 2 boys and 2 girls. Kim realized her eyes were closed so she opened them.

She heard a faint voice coming from her mind.

"_Hello?" a young girl's voice said. "Can someone help me? I'm lost."_

Kim shook her head. Whoever that voice belonged to, Kim wanted to go to that girl and hug her tight. She sounded so lost, alone and scared.

When Kim hugged Brody, she knew he was hiding something. Nothing big, but she felt like he was lying about something. She had no idea why she felt that way.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

There goes that sound again. She seemed to always hear it after an encounter with someone, and when she felt something was right or wrong.

Kim's parents never told anything about her as a young child; all she knew was that she was adopted at the age of 6. They haven't told her anything else. She started to get suspicious. She shrugged and laid down. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Hello little girl. Are you lost?" a woman asked the little blond girl._

"_Yes. Can you help me?" the little girl said, shivering._

"_Of course I can. And I will. Now tell me, what is your name?"_

"_I-it's-I don't know. I don't remember. I think its Olivia or something. But I don't think so."_

"_Huh? How come? Did you fall or something?"_

"_Yes. I came out of that box over there and tripped. I hit my head."_

"_Awuh. It's okay sweetie. I know your scared. Hmm, let's call you Kimberly."_

"_Kim!" the little girl said happily._

"_Alright. Kimberly-Kim for short. And I'll be your mommy okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Your daddy is at your new home. Ready to come with me?"_

_The little girl nodded as the woman picked her up._

Kim gasped as she woke up from her dream. _Olivia? Why does that name sound so familiar? _She thought. She got up and took a shower. Afterward, she changed into nice, clean clothes and went to her phone. It vibrated stating she got a text.

**Hey Kimmy! Sorry about earlier. I'm just not Cotillion Ball material. –Jack**

Kim's heart did a skip. She smiled even though she was upset with him. Kim throughout this year, had developed a crush on Jack, but would never admit it.

Enough about that crisis, Kim decided. What was up with that dream? It felt so familiar, so _real_, like it actually happened her. _Olivia._ That name made her heart warm. Olivia, Kim. Why was her name mentioned? Kim's eyes widened. She finally saw it. That little girl is her. Why else would she have a dream about another blond girl, with the name of Kim.

That's how she was found. By a random lady. But, now she had other things to worry about. Who is she really? Who is this Olivia girl that she learned was herself? So many questions came to her mind but she let them slide and drifted off to sleep….again.

"_I'm bored!" The little blond girl said. "Adam! Bree! Chase! Want to play a game?"_

_The little brunette girl looked at her. "What kind of game Olivia?"_

"_Maybe hide-and seek?" A little boy suggested._

"_Okay! Chase, you're it!" Another little boy said._

"_Of course I am. I am the smartest, Adam." The boy-whose name is Chase-looked at the other boy-whose name is Adam._

"_Well, I'm the strongest, Bree." He said looking at the brunette girl-whose name is Bree._

"_Well, I'm the fastest, Olivia." She said looking at the blond girl, whose name is Olivia._

"_Okay, I'm the teleporter, the mind reader, and the vision see-er. Yeah! Let's play now! Chase go count!" Olivia said happily as she looked for a hiding spot._

_Bree and Adam did the same thing. Bree hid behind the boxes near the elevator, while Adam hid behind one of the counters. Chase counted to 20 facing the wall and eyes closed while Olivia hid in a box that was meant to be delivered to Seaford, but she didn't know._

_Olivia eventually fell asleep, due to her boredness and waiting for Chase to find her. When she woke up, she stepped out of the box, but tripped and hit her head, _hard_._

Kim's eyes burst open as the dream ended. That dream, was just like the many dreams she had before, but this time, everything looked more clear and the names, she actually heard. Her previous dreams had no names involved.

Whoever Chase, Adam and Bree were, she knew that she needed to find them. She didn't know how, but she felt like she had to. Like the universe was telling to find them, they have her answers.

Chase and Bree. Kim wondered. They look exactly like Brody and Kelli, except for the fact that Chase and Bree were very young.

It was a Sunday morning, as Kim got dressed and ran downstairs to the smell of bacon.

"Good morning, sweetie! I saw that dress in your room and I think it's perfect. I've got the perfect shoes to go with it!" Mrs. Crawford said to Kim. "Here's your favorite. Sunny-side up eggs, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon on the side and a fruit smoothie."

Kim smiled. She loved her mom, even if she wasn't her biological mom. "Thanks mom." Kim took a bacon strip and bit it.

"Mom, when you found me, did you know where I came from?"

Mrs. Crawford frowned. "I'm sorry sweetie. I have no idea where you came from."

"Oh. Anyways, I had another dream. Or vision. Whatever."

She looked at her worriedly. "What happened this time?"

"Well, in my dream or vision, my name appeared to be Olivia. And I was friends with two boys named Adam and Chase, and a girl named Bree."

"Hmm. Those names don't sound familiar. Sorry honey. I know you want to find your true identity badly, and it hurts me to see how desperate you are. But I know for sure, your true name is Olivia. And the place I found you in, that box came from San Francisco. That's a start, right?"

Kim nodded sadly, and then bit off a piece of her pancake.

By this time, Kim was finished her breakfast and walked to the mall. She saw that the dojo was open so she walked over to it.

She saw three figures in Rudy's office. Curious, she opened the door finding Kelli and Brody talking to Rudy.

"Oh hey Kim. This is Kelli and Brody. They'll be joining the dojo, but only for a month. They're here for a family vacation of theirs. Do you mind showing them around? Like explaining the trophies, what we do, blah, blah ,blah. You know what I mean. Kelli, Brody, this is Kim."

Kim smiled. "We've already met yesterday Rudy, Brody is my date to the ball. And Kelli's Jerry's date."

Rudy nodded. "Really? I thought you were going with Jack?" Kim shook her head. "Okay, I'll get your guy's gi."

"Come on, and welcome to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. You've met most of the family already. Me, Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry. You'll just need to meet Jack and Bobby." Kim said to the two.

They were staring at Kim weirdly. Every time Kim looked at them, she thought about her dream/vision. It's like they were connected somehow. '

"Wait a minute. We get to meet the owner of this dojo? The Bobby Wasabi?" Kelli asked her.

"Uh, yeah. We're friends with him. He's awesome. And Jack, well, he's a black belt like me." They nodded. "So, where you guys from?"

"We're from San Francisco." Brody said to her, still looking at her weirdly.

_San Francisco? The place where I'm from?_

"Okay." Kim said. Kim explained the do's and don'ts. What the trophy standings were, practice times, etc. When she finally finished, Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Jack walked in.

"See Jack, I wasn't lying. That's Kelli, my date to the cotillion ball." Jerry said.

Jack looked at Kim, Kelli and Brody.

"Kelli. Brody. This is Jack. Jack, this is Kelli and Brody." Kim said. "Oh and by the way Jack, since you turned down my offer, Brody stepped up and asked me to the ball instead."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Not to be rude or anything, but why are they here?"

"Well, they'll be joining this dojo. But only for a month, since they're on vacation." Kim said as Jack nodded.

Rudy walked out of his office carrying two gi and different colored belts. "Hey, why don't you guys show them a quick demonstration?"

Okay, they said. Brody and Kelli walked over to the benches and sat down. Milton and Eddie joined them. Jack, Kim and Jerry walked onto the mats and did the demonstration. (It was the same demonstration from The Chosen One).

Kelli and Brody watched in awe.

"Okay, Brody? Kelli? We'll have you guys spar with everyone to see what belt you should get." Rudy said. Brody and Kelli nodded. "Kelli, you first. Spar with Jerry."

Jerry and Kelli stepped onto the mats and bowed. Jerry threw and punch, but Kelli dodged it. She kicked his stomach, making him stumble, but not fall. He kicked but she jumped before it hit her. He threw another punch, which Kelli caught, twisted and flipped him.

Everyone clapped as Kelli high-fived Brody. She sparred with Milton and Eddie, and won.

"Okay Kelli. Now you're sparring with Kim. Win or last a long time, you get black belt. Lose, you'll be a brown belt. Which, both are actually pretty high belts." Rudy said.

Kelli and Kim stepped onto the mats. Kelli was worried. Not from fright, from Kim's visions. She flinched when they shook hands, and what about Kim's glitches? Kim probably kept herself in control, so her emotions probably were normal. Of course Kelli (Bree) knew about it, as being her not-so-bio-sister-but-still-loving-her-in-that-kin d-of-way.

They bowed and Kelli threw the first punch. Kim dodged it and kicked Kelli. Kelli stepped back clutching her stomach, but kicked Kim. She let go of her stomach as Kim caught it. Kim threw a punch but Kelli back flipped and missed it. Kelli threw several punches, but Kim either caught or dodged them. Kim shivered a little. Kelli noticed. Kim cartwheeled and landed her foot on Kelli's stomach, pushing her, but not knocking her down.

That went on for a while now, and Rudy finally ended it. "Good job Kelli. Congrats, here's your belt and your gi. I showed you your locker already, so you can put your stuff in it. And Brody, your turn."

Kim walked over to Kelli and high-fived her. Kim froze for a slight second, but shook it off. Kelli noticed this. "Good job Kelli! You're really good!"

Kelli felt worried about Kim (Olivia). "Thanks!" She said, trying to sound upbeat. She followed Kim as they sat down on the benches, watching Brody spar.

Brody, just like Kelli, beat Jerry, Milton and Eddie. With Jack, they lasted a while, but soon, Rudy, once again stopped the sparring and decided that Brody was a black belt.

Long after some training, Jerry suggested going to the carnival.

"Jerry, great idea. But it's already 5:30, and the carnival closes at 7. The carnival is outside of town, so it's going to take an hour to drive there. So, by the time we get there, we only have half an hour. Plus, another hour-long drive back here. How about tomorrow?" Jack said.

"Why not?" Kim said. "But who's going to drive us?"

Brody and Kelli looked at each other. "Our, not biological brother can drive us. We're not related. Just thought we should put that out." Brody said.

"Okay then. It's settled. We're going to the carnival tomorrow. You guys have any plans for tonight?" Kim said. They all shook their heads. "Let's crash at my house tonight. So we don't have to take long picking up everyone in the morning. We can have a movie marathon, in my home movie theatre."

They all nodded in agreement. "Okay. Everyone at Kim's house for a sleepover." Jack said.

They all walked out of the dojo, but Kim was pulled back by Brody and Kelli. "Hey Kim, where do you live? Since this is the first time we've ever met. Or is it? Yeah, the first time we've ever met. It's not like we know you from somewhere. Hehe, yeah." Brody said oddly. Kelli smacked him.

"Don't mind him. Your address?" Kelli said glaring at Brody.

"Why don't I just show you guys. I'll come to the hotel with you guys-wait, you guys are staying at a hotel right?" Kim asked them. They nodded. "Yeah, I'll come with you guys to your hotel and bring you to my house. What hotel are you guys staying at?"

"We're staying at that 5 star hotel. I think it's called Tipton? Yeah, Tipton." Kelli said.

"Okay, let's go." Kim said following Kelli and Brody.

They walked to the hotel, taking the elevators up. When they reached their floor, they found a man standing there.

He stared at Kim. "Olivia? Is that you?" He asked her. Kim looked at him weirdly. _Olivia. There goes that name again. _She thought. _Wait, he thinks I'm Olivia. Maybe he knows who I am, and what's up with these weird visions I've been having._

"Uh, no. My name's Kim. And you are?" Kim said trying to sound normal. She took out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

"Oh. Sorry, my bad. I'm Donald Davenport." He said shaking her hand. She froze as her eyes went wide.

"_Hey Olivia. Hi Bree! What are you guys doing?" A man asked Olivia and Bree._

"_Hi Mr. Davenport. We're making a handshake." Olivia said._

"_It's really fun!" Bree said._

"_It looks fun." Mr. Davenport, the man, said._

Kim realized her eyes were closed shut. When she opened them, Donald, Kelli and Brody were looking at her funny.

"Sorry. Just a little sleepy." Kim said.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, I'm sleeping over at Kim's house tonight. I made a bunch of new friends, and tomorrow we'll be going to the carnival." Kelli said.

_Mr. Davenport? _Kim thought. _It can't be him, can it?_

"Okay Bree, have fun." Donald/ Mr. Davenport said.

_Bree? This is not making sense._

Brody elbowed 'Kelli'. She looked at him. "Oh, and him too."

Donald/Davenport nodded. "Have fun Chase. You guys better be careful at the carnival." He looked at Kim. "Nice meeting you." He stepped into the elevator and left.

_Chase? Bree? Mr. Davenport? Now I'm really confused._

Kim looked at the two. "Why did he call you guys Chase and Bree? I thought your names are Brody and Kelli."

"Um, well, that's our other names. Yeah, Right Chase?" Bree/Kelli said.

"Uh, yeah. You can call us those names if you want." Chase/Brody said.

"Are you sure? You guys don't sound too sure." Kim asked them.

They nodded. Chase walked over to one of the rooms, but Kim followed Bree to her room.

"Woah. Nice room! You sleep in a tube?" Kim asked her.

"Uh yeah. I prefer a tube to sleep in. I sleep in one like this at my home." Bree said.

_Tubes? There were tubes in my vision._

Bree walked over to a suitcase. "You can look around if you want. This room is pretty cool." Kim nodded.

She walked over to a table with a lamp on it. Beside it showed a picture of 4 little kids. Kim looked at it closely. There were two boys and two girls in it. They looked exactly like the kids from her vision.

Before Kim could do anything else, her vision cleared and she was in a flashback.

"_Bree! Adam! Chase! Olivia! Can you guys keep it down. I'm trying to sort out these delivery boxes for Seaford."Mr. Davenport said._

"_Okay Mr. Davenport." Olivia said._

Kim opened her eyes. Bree was still packing. She looked at the ladder, and decided to climb it. When she reached the top, she realized that this was a fort. It was so cool. She walked around it, finding a hole, then finding out it was actually a slide. Anxious, she slid down the slide landing in a ball pit.

.

Bree walked over to her, laughing. "Isn't the slide fun?" Bree asked her jokingly.

Kim, slightly mad, breathed in and out slowly. "Yeah. Fun" She said sarcastically.

Bree could tell she was trying not to get mad. _Smart girl _Bree thought. If Kim got mad, her glitches could happen. But, Kim was a patient girl. Still, after the ball, they'd have to sort out Kim's disappearance.

A knock was heard. Bree and Kim opened the door, finding Chase, Leo, and Adam.

"Olivia?" Adam asked Kim.

Bree gave him a look that said: _not the time._ Adam understood.

"What?" Kim asked him.

"Nothing." They all said.

"Kim, this is Adam, our older, but not actually related brother and this is Leo, our stepbrother. Adam, Leo, this is Kim." Bree said.

"Nice to meet you." Kim said. She shook Leo's hand first, froze, but not as long as before, when she shook Bree's hand or hugged Chase. Probably because they just met, and Kim or Olivia, was just seeing visions of him, or reading his mind. Bree wasn't sure. Then, Kim/Olivia shook hands with Adam, and froze. As oppose to already knowing him, she was like that for a short time, but she shook it off.

"Bree and Kim, Adam said that he'll drive us, only if Leo can come too." Chase said.

Bree looked at Leo. "Bought him candy, he has to pay back." Leo said. That made more sense.

"Okay. Sure. Adam, tomorrow pick us up at Olivia's-I mean Kim's house in the morning. We'll call you when to come. And we'll text you the address, but you guys better be there on time. So we'll have more time at the carnival. Agreed?" Chase said.

"Agreed." Adam and Leo said in unison.

Kim was looking at them. "Alright, let's go!"

Chase and Bree followed Kim to her house.

.

.

.

**That's It! Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter Two: ****Visions and Friends.**

**5+ reviews for Chapter Three: ****A Sleepover and A Carnival**


	3. Sleepovers Are Fun

Chapter Three: A Sleepover & An Amusement Park

…

_Kim was looking at them. "Alright, let's go!"_

_Chase and Bree followed Kim to her house. _

…

"Woah!" Chase and Bree said in awe staring at Kim's house. No, it was a mansion.

"You? Live. Here?" Bree asked.

"Uh yeah. My mom's a lawyer and a super model. My dad's a doctor and he owns Seaford's strip mall."

They nodded. The house was almost twice the size as their own. Now, that's big.

Kim leaded them inside her house. When they got in, their eyes went wide. There was a large staircase leading up. To the side, there was a book case. Near the door, there was a table with a notebook.

"What's that?" Chase asked her.

"Oh, that? You guys are supposed to write your name in it, since you guys are guests. It's sort of a guest list. My parents wanted to do that for fun."

She smiled. "Let me show you guys around. But first, let's go to your rooms."

She ran up the stairs. Shrugging at each other, Chase and Bree followed her up. It was a 4 story house, including the basement. They ran to the top floor. There were several different rooms, probably 10 to 15.

"Here are your guys' rooms." Kim said gesturing them to the two bedrooms. Each room had a king sized bed, 2 other doors and a walk in closet.

"What are those doors for?" Bree asked Kim.

"One of them is a bathroom. The other one is a door that leads to the room beside it." Kim responded. "Anyways, make yourselves at home while I go downstairs to my home movie theatre and get ready. Then, just call me for a tour. You guys want hotdogs or nachos?"

"Hot-chos" Bree and Chase said. They looked at each other and glared. "Na-dogs!"

"You know what? I'll just make both." Kim said and ran down the stairs.

"Chase. We need to tell her soon. What if her glitches act up? Teleporting to random places. Remember when we were young and she teleported to the Philippines? Or teleported us to the Philippines? Although, that was fun at Mall of Asia, until Mr. Davenport caught us."

"We will. But now's not the time. Let's try our best to keep her emotions the same. Plus, I'm a chiropractor in the Philippines, remember?"

Bree rolled her eyes, nodded and both of them went to their rooms and unpacked.

By this time, Chase and Bree finished unpacking and came out the same time.

"Chase. Remember. We're telling her straight after the ball. What if _they _find her? And she doesn't know how to use her powers."

"_They_ won't find her. Mr. Davenport kept us bionics very secretive and did his best to hide it from the _mystery_. But we'll keep an eye on her just in case."

"Okay. Let's go down."

They trotted down the large staircase and immediately got lost.

"Olivia-I mean Kim?! Where are you?" Bree shouted. The doorbell rang and Chase flinched. She looked at him. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah. That was just loud. Louder than our school bell unfortunately. But I'll handle."

She nodded and ran to the front door. She opened it. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Kelli! Wow, haven't been to Kim's house in a while. I forgot how big this place was." Jack said looking around.

"Yeah, it's huge!" Jerry said. "What it do, girl?" he asked Bree. She giggled.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Do you guys know how to get around this place? It's confusing."

"Of course we do! I mean, we do right?" Jerry asked Eddie, Jack and Milton. They shook their heads. "Then we don't. Kim hasn't invited us here in a long time. We used to know this place. I remember the guest list though." The four boys walked over to the guest list and wrote their names down.

"Um. Let's try to find Kim." Bree suggested. They all nodded. "But you guys should know, you can call me Bree and Brody, Chase. That's our real names." They all nodded again.

There was a sliding door to their left, so they decided to try that first. They opened it, finding a large living room. Walking forward, they found another door and pushed it open. It appeared to be a kitchen.

"Kim?! KIM?!' They all hollered. "Where are you?!"

No response.

They turned around and went back to the hallway. On the right, there was another sliding door. They opened it and found a library. They kept walking and found a doorway, with steps leading down. They followed it.

First, they saw a popcorn machine. There were two ways, and they followed right. They were doors on the side, so they peeked through each.

The first one was an arcade.

The second one was looked like a training room.

And then there was the third one. It was a home movie theatre, and they all found Kim setting the stuff up.

"Kim!" Jack called. She looked up.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"Do you know where our rooms are?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on, I'll show you guys. Bree? Chase? Want to come with?"

They nodded and they all ran upstairs.

"Jack, Milton, Eddie and Jerry." She said each name while pointing to each room. They smiled as they walked into each room.

"Hey Kim? What are the rooms in the basement?"

"Oh those? Well, on the right is my arcade, gymnastics/martial arts training room and the home movie theatre. On the left, there is a bumper-cars room, a nerf tag/laser tag room and the farthest room is a slippery floor room. You just put on a special type of shoes and off you go. That room is kind of like a skating room."

"Cool." Chase and Bree said dreamily. Kim smiled.

The 4 doors opened and Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie walked out. When Kim saw Jack, her smile widened.

"Hey guys! So what movie do you want to watch first?"

They all looked at each other, then back at Kim. "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ZOMPYRES!"

Kim laughed. "Alright. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry, you guys get the snacks. Chase, Bree, you guys get the drinks and Jack, your helping me set up the movie."

Eddie, Milton and Jerry ran to the kitchen, since Kim confirmed where it was. Chase and Bree followed. Jack followed Kim into the basement.

"Okay, let's make sure we have all the snacks." Milton said looking up at Jerry and Eddie, whose hands were full of food.

"Candy?" "Check."

"Popcorn?" "Check."

"Nachos?" "Check."

"Hotdogs?" "Check."

"Pizza?" "Check."

"Chicken wings?" "Chicken wings? Oh, wait, it's right over there. Check."

"That's it. Chase, Bree, you guys got everything?"

"Let me check." Bree said. She scanned over the drinks: A pack of Coca Cola, a couple of Slurpee and fruit smoothies.

"We got everything." They brought the food to the home movie theatre finding Jack aligning the projector and Kim putting the movie in.

"Oh hey guys. Just put that stuff on the table over there. I'm surprised you found everything. Pick your seats, while Jack and I set this up."

They all ran to different seats. Bree sat in between Chase and Jerry. Milton sat across from them and Eddie sat two seats behind them. When Kim and Jack finally set up the movie, they sat down together in the back.

"Okay, now for the rules." Kim said standing up. "Grab your food and drinks now, but no mess. The bathroom's right across from this room. There are cup holders in every seat. Make a mess, you clean. Got it?"

"Whatever." Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Chase said. "Will do!" Bree said a bit too cheerful.

**4 hours later. 11:52pm. **

They all fell asleep. Kim was the first to wake up. "Huh? What? Oh, we fell asleep." She smiled lightly at snoring Jack. She turned off the movie and heard Chase sleep talking.

"_Kim. Kim, you're Olivia. You're a, a la. . ." _Chase snored before finishing his sentence.

Kim eyed him, then Bree. _You guys are up to something. And I'm sure it's about me. _Kim thought.

"You guys! Wake up!" She hollered. Bree's eyes fluttered opened and she groaned.

"What? Huh?" She realized she was sleeping on Chase's shoulders and jumped up. "Olivia? Er-I mean Kim? What?" She looked around. "We fell asleep, didn't we?"

Kim giggled. "Yup."

"Well then. Let's wake the boys up!" Bree said, and then hollered "WAKE UP LADIES! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" She used her super speed and slapped all of them.

As she passed by Kim so fast, Kim froze and found herself lost…

"_You're it!" Adam yells at Chase as he tags him on the back. "No tag backs!"_

_Snickering, Chase starts to chase Bree around, failing, due to Bree using super-speed._

"_Ugh! Bree slow down a little!" _

_Bree stopped, stuck her tongue out at him and began running again. _

_Chase turned around and began running towards Olivia who was giggling in her capsule. Chase opened the door but she was gone. He turned around and found her sitting in Mr. Davenport's chair. _

_Chase groaned. "First, Adam with no tag backs. Bree with her super speed and Olivia with her teleporting! Tag isn't fun with you guys!" _

_The young Bree, Chase, Adam and Olivia started to laugh. _

"**Kim! Kim! KIM!"**

"Huh? What?" Kim flutters her eyes open and finds a bunch of eyes staring at her. "What happened?"

"Well, Bree slapped us all awake!" Jack said glaring at Bree, but looked back at Kim worriedly. "When we woke up you passed out or something. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She realized Jack was holding her waist. She enjoyed the feeling but knew it wouldn't last. She got up and looked at Bree and Chase. They were giving each other a look.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Bree. Suddenly, she heard Bree's voice, but Bree wasn't saying anything. Kim realized that the voice was in her head.

'**I really hope we can tell Olivia!' **

Kim's eyes widened. _Tell __Olivia __what? _She thought.

She looked over at Chase and narrowed her eyes. Now, she heard Chase's voice in her head.

'**Kim needs to find out soon. She has to start training and carefully hide her cover before the mystery finds her.'**

Kim blinked. _ Before the mystery finds me? What or who is mystery? Wait a minute, am I reading their minds? _Kim shifted her eyes towards Jerry and narrowed them.

**Rides tomorrow! So excited! First, I'm going to the bumper cars, and then I'll bring a clown over to Jack and scare him! HEHE.**

Kim rolled her eyes. _Typical Jerry, why can I read minds? It's weird. First, when I was found, I hit my head and I guess I had a memory loss. But afterward I started remembering everything that has happened to me afterward. Then, when I touch or feel someone, I get visions of them. Now I read minds?!_

_Bree and Chase, and I'm guessing Mr. Davenport, Adam and probably Leo know who I really am. _

"I need to know!" Kim shouted and everyone looked at her. "Never mind. You guys, just please clean up. I'll go grab a garbage bag upstairs."

Kim ran up the stairs and ran to her kitchen. She grabbed a garbage bag and closed her eyes.

_Olivia opens her eyes and finds herself tied up in her capsule. She looks up and sees Chase and Adam snickering, while holding Bree back. _

"_Let me out! Mr. Davenport!" Olivia yells. _

"_He left for a meeting Olivia!" Bree responds. _

"_Chase. Adam. LET ME OUT!" Her voice shrieked._

_They refuse while Bree struggled to get out. _

_Olivia's eyes started to flash different colors. Chase and Adam looked at each other, with the look: UH OH! _

_Before they knew it the three of them were gone. _

"_Uh oh." She paused. "Wait a minute." She blinked and she was teleported out of the capsule. "Forgot about that. Now where did I teleport them?"_

_**Later on.**_

"_Olivia! I can't believe you teleported Chase, Adam and Bree to the Philippines!" Mr. Davenport sighs. "And you three, how did you get to the Mall Of Asia?" _

_The five of them looked at each other. "Bree."_

"Kim? KIM!"

Kim's eyes open. She turns around finds Chase and Bree looking at her.

"Uh, Kim, are you okay?" Chase asks.

She stammers. "Uh...um…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Kim nods and returns to the basement with Chase and Bree.

'**Later On'**

"Guys, I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep." Kim says, then yawns. They all nod in agreement.

They run up the stairs and split up into the different rooms.

~**With Chase & Bree**

Chase opens the door that lead to Bree's room. He finds Bree curled up on her bed listening to Adam's ePod .

"Bree!" Chase slightly yells at her.

Startled, Bree removes her earphones. "What do you want?"

"I think we should tell Kim early. She seems to be getting suspicious. She has bionic powers. Teleportation, She can see into other's minds and hear their thoughts! When she touches someone, she'll have visions of them. Even if they're' a total stranger! She can also tell if a person is lying or not very easily. AND she remembers EVERYTHING that happens to her. She's a lab rat for crying out loud! She may not know it, but she is! Plus, Maybe we shouldn't go to the ball, maybe we should-"

Bree interrupted him. "We should tell Olivia early. I mean 'Kim.' But we are still going to that ball. Plus, I think Jerry's really sweet."

Chase rolls his eyes. "Okay. The day after the park, which is the day before the dance. Perfect timing."

"Okay. And Chase, remember if **Mystery **ever finds out about Olivia, she could be in great danger. Or if Mystery finds us! Hopefully, after this month, we'll able to take Olivia back home and start her training."

"I know. Good night."

Bree waves at him as he closes the door.

.

Little did they know, Olivia was right outside of the room, listening to every single word they said.

_I'm a lab rat? I have bionic powers? I can teleport? _

_Hear people's thoughts? Found that out earlier today. _

_See people's mind? _

_Have visions of someone by just touching them? I partially know that._

_I can tell if a person is lying? I remember everything that has happened to me? Why can I do all of this? Why am I this? _She thought.

_I will ask them about this tomorrow. And who is Mystery? And I need training? What kind of training? Too many questions to handle, I hope they have all the answers I need._

**In the morning. 7:48AM**

"You guys! Wake up!" Kim shouts across the hall.

She looks at herself. She decided to get ready. She turns around, walks into her bedroom and grabs her outfit.

Brushes her teeth, and curls her hair. Then she changes into her clothes, a black dress with pink and white floral designs on it and a pair of pink sneakers.

She walked out of the room. It was dead silent.

"Hmm, BREE! BREEEEEE!"

There was a loud _thump_! And Bree came running out of the room. "WHAT?!"

"Wake everyone up!" Kim told her.

"Fine, just let me get ready first." Kim nodded as Bree walked into the room, and comes out in less than 5 seconds. She is wearing a black tank top with white spots, a purple cardigan, skinny black jeans, and gray Toms. "Ready."

Kim looks at her confused. "That fast?"

Bree nodded. "I'm very fast."

"Yes. VERY."

Bree chuckled and hollered "WAKE UP!" And then she ran into each room and several slaps were heard.

"Oh Bree." Kim says as Bree reappears beside her. The 5 boys walk out of their rooms holding their cheeks and glaring at Kim and Bree.

"You guys, get ready! I think we should bring Mika along." Kim says.

Jerry's eyes widen. "K-kim, no please! Don't."

"Come on Bree. I'll introduce you to Mika. She lives nearby my house and Jerry's-"

"KIM-"

"Jerry's ex-girlfriend. Come on, let's meet her." Kim grabbed Bree's hand, shivered a little and dragged her outside.

Jerry sighed. "KIM! You guys, let's get ready. AND NO ONE MAKES ME SIT BESIDE MIKA. Clear?"

"Whatever."

**With Kim & Bree**

Bree and Kim are walking down the street.

"So, what's Mika like?" Bree asks Kim.

Kim smiles. "Oh don't worry, you'll love her. She's funny, outgoing and cheerful. She's like my only girl best friend. I mean I have my prep squad at school, they're fun, but I'm really close to her. Cause, I hang out with mostly guys."

Bree chuckles. "I know what that feels like."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I love with my brothers Chase and Adam, plus my step-brother Leo. And my dad, whom I call Mr. Davenport, since he's technically not my biological dad. There's also my step mom, but she can get a bit smothering sometimes."

"I see." _Mr. Davenport you say? _Kim thought.

Kim starts to walk up someone's driveway as Bree follows.

"This is Mika's house." Kim says as she presses the doorbell.

_DING DONG_

"COMING!" a voice is heard from inside the house. The door opens and a tall dirty blond (Mika/Oana Gregory's hair is blonde as seen in Crash and Bernstein) is found. She is revealed to be wearing a purple tank top and a long black skirt. **[ Oana+Gregory]**

"Oh hey Kim!" The girl smiles.

"Hey! Bree meet Mika. Mika meet Bree." Kim says.

"Hi Mika. Nice to meet you." Bree says offering her hand to shake.

Mika takes it and shakes it, while smiling. "Hi Bree, nice to meet you too!"

"You guys are going to get along so great." Kim says. "Mika, are you busy today?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well, Bree and I and a couple of our friends are going to the amusement park. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, but who else is coming? Jack, Milton and Eddie. 3 boys named Chase, Adam and Leo and of course , Jerry."

"Jerry?" Mika looks down.

"Mika, remember what we talked about? You. Are. Over. Jerry."

Mika looks up. "You're right, I'll come! Just let me get my bag."

Bree and Kim nod.

**Mika, Bree and Kim at Kim's House**

They find a limo in front of Kim's driveway.

"That's odd, a limo? My parents aren't home this early and that isn't one of my limos. So whose is it?"

The limo's windows pull down. In the front window, Adam is found.

"Hey Oli- Hey Kim! Hi Bree. " Adam says. A voice is heard behind him. "HI BREE! HEY KIM!"

Kim and Bree look at each other. "Leo." They both say at the same time.

In the next window, they find all the boys waving at them and gesturing them to get in. They take that as a hint because they are also shouting "GET IN!"

"Just wait! I forgot my bag." Kim says. "Let me get it."

Bree looks at her. "I'll come with you."

They both walk up Kim's steps while Mika walks towards the limo. She opens the door and finds 3 seats against the back, 3 seats against the other section of the limo and 5 seats against the side of the limo. Before she sits down, she looks at Chase confusingly.

"You are?" she asks Chase.

"I'm Chase. And you are?"

"I'm Mika. Nice to meet you."

Jerry looks at her uncomfortably.

.

"Um, Bree? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you know anything about super-humans? Or as I like to call them, bionics?"

Bree hesitates. "Uh, no. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Oh, there's my bag." Kim says as she grabs it. Afterward, they run back to the limo.

Adam and Leo sat in the front. Kim sits in between Bree and Chase in the three seats against the back. Across them, sits Jack and Milton. And on the side seats, sits Eddie in between Jerry and Mika who aren't making any eye contact with each other and not speaking to each other either.

"Everyone ready? Bathroom breaks?"

They all shake their heads.

"Then let's go!"

.

25 minutes later, Adam has the radio on listening to One Direction and singing along, with the wrong lyrics. (**A/N Just so we're clear, I am not a Directioner!)**

With everyone else, they all have fallen asleep, except for Kim, Chase and Bree.

Bree starts to hum a song.

Kim freezes. "I know that song!"

Bree looks at her. "You do?" She tries to sound confused.

"Yeah! I remember it from, from, uh never mind."

Kim fakes yawn, but was very convincing. She closes her eyes and pretends to sleep.

Chase waves his hand in front of Kim's face. "Bree, we should tell her at the park."

"I agree. Today, she asked me if I knew anything about super-humans, or as she likes to call them, _bionics_. Of course I said know, but she's get really suspicious."

"I know. We'll tell her there, but somewhere private."

"No Chase. We'll tell her in front of everyone. We'll say: _Hey Kim! Guess What?! You're a bionic. A super human! You have powers and designed to be different than any other human. _Yes Chase, that's what we'll do. OF COURSE IN PRIVATE. We'll tell her that she's a bionic and she needs to be trained and all the other stuff."

"Fine."

And Kim of course, overheard all of this.

**They arrive at the park. Adam parks the limo in the trailer area and gives Kim the keys, since he will probably lose them. **

"Well, first things first. What's our plan?"

"Well, we should go on all the rollercoasters! And we should go into a bounce house and the ball pit. And we should play games and-"

"Jerry, calm down. Let's go buy some tickets first." Kim says while walking backwards. She accidently bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She looks at person's face and gasps.

"_It's you again. Mystery, I don't care what you are planning, as long as it doesn't affect me." Mr. Davenport says. _

_Olivia opens her eyes and sees Mr. Davenport video chatting with a man wearing black sunglasses, a hat, a trench coat and black gloves. She stays still trying not to be noticed by Davenport._

"_Shut it Davenport. I just wanted to introduce you to my nephew Marc. I will train him and one day, I will find out all about your bionics' secrets with his help." A little boy, looked like Olivia and Bree's age, appeared, smiling. He had an oval shaped face, light skin and dark brown hair. _

_He said "Hello!" to Davenport. _

"_Blah Blah Blah Mystery. How will Marc be able to help you with that?"_

"_Just wait a few years. This is an early warning. Treasure the moments you have with your bionics, because once I find out your secrets about them, new bionics will be created and yours will just be useless."_

_Davenport rolls his eyes and ends the video chat. He looks at Adam, Bree and Chase who were fast asleep. He then looks at Olivia who is pretending to sleep. _

"It's okay. It's my fault. I'm Marc-" He paused. "I'm Marc-us. Yeah, I'm Marcus! And you are?"

Kim stared at him, a bit _afraid. _She was the only one of the lab rats who know who he really was and he is working for a guy named **Mystery**.

_Mystery. _She remembers something about him, but can't put her finger on it.

"I'm Kim. Nice to meet you Marcus. You guys, meet Marcus."

"Marcus? Oh hey! What are you doing here?" Chase says.

"I never expected you to be here!" Bree exclaims.

"HEY MARCUS!" Adam says gleefully.

Leo looked at them. "Why is _he _here?"

"Yeah, Marcus why are you here?"

"Oh you know, I like . . .rides! And I heard this place is one of the most fun amusement parks. What are you guys doing here?"

"Our Dad is in Seaford for a convention-"

"Well its nice meeting you here, bye!" Leo says.

Bree glares at him. "Marcus, would you like to join us?"

Marcus looks at them. "Nah, it's o-" He got cut off by his phone ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this. Bye guys!"

Leo cheered. "I thought he would never leave."

"So let's go buys our tickets!"

.

"What ride should we go on first?"

"THE SCREAM!" The boys exclaim. "The carousel!" Eddie says. The other boys shake their heads.

The three girls roll their eyes.

"Fine. Let's go to the Scream!"

They all run to the lineup for THE SCREAM!

"Good thing it's still morning or this line would take forever."

"I can't wait!"

The line moves up.

"Hey look! There's 10 seats! We'll partner up and we'll get the rollercoaster to ourselves! No random people!"

"Or pigs! There could be flying pigs around here!" Adam says.

"WHAT EVER!" All of them, except for Adam say.

They all split into partners.

Jack grabbed Kim. Chase grabbed Bree. Leo and Adam grabbed each other. Eddie and Milton partnered with each other. So that left Jerry with…Mika.

The earlier rollercoaster returned and the passengers left. They all got in.

Mika and Jerry ignored the fact that they were sitting next to each other.

"Make sure you guys have your seat belts on tight. This contraction has many loo-de-loops! Here we go. Hold on tight!"

The rollercoaster burst forward and began going up. And up…and up. Then at the top it went rolling down very fast.

Bree grabs a hold of Chase. Kim grabs a hold of Jack, and knew he was smirking. Milton, Eddie, and Leo were screaming their heads off. Adam was humming 'We Are Never Getting Back Together' completely unaware of the rollercoaster going into loop-de-loops. Mika, really scared, grabs Jerry hand. Jerry looks at her in surprise, but holds onto her.

.

The ride finally ended. Bree, Kim and Mika quickly let go and were the first ones off of the ride. Jerry looked really happy. Milton and Eddie were shaking as they stepped off. Leo was grinning. Adam looked around and was surprised that the ride was over.

"That was AWESOME!" Jerry exclaims and does his signature _Whoo!_

"Yeah. I have to admit, that ride was pretty fun!"

"Hey guys. I have to go to the bathroom. Any bathroom nearby?" Kim asks.

"Well, there are port a potties over there."

"Good enough. Where are you guys going next?"

"Hmm, we'll be going to Dash Mountain. (A parody of Splash Mountain) The line is pretty long, so just meet us there." Jack says.

Kim nods and runs to the portapotties.

There were fresh new ones. She ran into one and breathed. No bad smell. Good.

She didn't actually have to go. She just wanted to think. _Marc. Mystery. Mr. Davenport mentioned Mystery before, but when? _

She closed her eyes.

"_Okay you guys. I wanted to talk to you about a man named Mystery. I know him from high school and let's just say, he hates me. I don't know why though. I just humiliated him a couple of times in elementary, and Junior High, and high school. _

_So let me just say this. Be careful who you befriend with, because they may be working for him."_

She opened her eyes. _That's where I've heard Mystery from!_

Voices came out of the stall. It was very faint, but Kim could hear.

"There's four of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Bree, Adam, Chase and a blond girl name Kim."

"Why do you think she is also another bionic?"

"She gasped when she saw me. She froze a couple of times. And with this ex-ray contacts you gave me, I activated it and saw her chip."

Kim almost gasped but kept her mouth shut.

"Alright. Good job. Now, keep an eye on those three but don't let them see you. I think I should meet this _Kim_. I want to find out her bionic powers, as I already have with the other three. I'll take her in for awhile. Just for examining. But I'll do that later on. "

_Take me in?_

That man's voice sounded exactly like Mystery from her flashback. And the other voice was Marc..us. MarcUS.

Kim opened the door and stepped out. She began walking to her friends.

**That's it! 8+ reviews for next chapter. (: **


	4. Amusement Parks Are Amusing

Haven't updated in a LONG TIME. Sorry about that. I forgot about this story. Anyways, sorry about the LONG WAIT.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Lab Rats

Chapter Four: New Friends & Fights

…

_Take me in?_

_That man's voice sounded exactly like Mystery from her flashback. And the other voice was Marc..us. MarcUS._

_Kim opened the door and stepped out. She began walking to her friends._

…

Jerry groaned. "This line is taking forever! How long have we been waiting?"

"Well, it's been," Jack looked at his watch. "2 minutes and 45 seconds."

Jerry groaned again.

Kim walked up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kim!" They all say.

"So while we're waiting, Chase, Bree, Adam and Leo, why don't you tell us about yourselves?"

The four hesitated. "Um okay. My full name is Breanna Kelli Davenport. I love to run, I'm a great guitar player-"

Chase interrupted. "No you're not."

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Shut up! Anyways, I'm in love with the band Marianas Trench (A/N: Marianas Trench is not just an ocean crack, but a band too. You might know one of their songs, without knowing. Just search them up on Youtube.)I have special powers-um, I mean…" she paused. "I have special talents in sports! Yeah, sports!"

Kim could tell she was lying about that last part.

Chase rolled his eyes.

Kim narrowed her eyes on Chase and listened to his thoughts. _Oh Bree. She almost blew our cover!_

_._

_Later._

"Finally!" Jerry exclaims, as they reach the front of the line.

"Welcome to Dash Mountain. Leave any carry-ons here, and if you tend to get sick, queasy or dizzy easily, this ride is not recommended." The person at the ride says, staring into blank place. "Two in each seat, do not stand up during the ride or else you might fall out and could get severely injured or even death."

They all nod and began to step onto the ride.

"One more thing, are any of you pregnant?" The person asks.

They all give the person a confused look. The person puts their hands out in defense. "I had to ask!"

After they were all seated - beside the same people as the earlier ride - the ride began.

.

After the ride.

"That long drop was so WHOO!" Jerry says adding his signature whoo at the end.

Mika giggled. "It was really fun!" She says.

"Well, at least you guys had fun! Kim was hugging me the whole time!" Jack exclaims.

Kim looks at him confusingly. "Excuse me? Me hug you? Jack, you must be mistaken! I wasn't hugging you, YOU were hugging me AND screaming like a little girl during the drop."

Everyone laughed.

"Psh, no!" Jack says, unconvincingly.

"I'm hungry!" Leo exclaims.

Everyone's stomachs started to growl.

"Yeah, I am too. Let's grab a bite." Kim says. They all walk to a small café and sat down at a table.

A waitress walks up to their table.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the waitress asks them.

"Can I get-" Kim pauses and looks at the waitress. "Weren't you the same person who was working at Dash Mountain?"

The waitress laughs. "Yup, got fired after you guys left and I automatically applied here. I get fired a lot." She says.

Bree smiles. "Since we're probably going to see you around, why don't we introduce ourselves?" They all nod. "Well I'm Bree."

"I'm Chase."

"Jerry yo!"

"Milton."

"My name's Eddie."

"Leo Dooley."

"The name's Brewer. Jack Brewer."

"I'm Kimberly, but I hate the name so call me Kim. If you dare call me Kimberly, you're dead." Kim sounded very serious.

Trish fake laughed. "She's kidding right?"

All of them shook their heads nervously while Kim smiled looking all innocent.

"I'm, um-" Adam takes out his wallet and looks at his id. "A-aaa-dddd-aaaa-mmm." He says sound out each letter.

"Mika"

The waitress smiles. "Well my name's Trish. I'm from Miami. I'm here with my friends for the summer." She says. She turns around and yells to a brunette, a blond and a ginger. "You guys! Come meet these people!"

The teens walked over and smiled. The brunette looks at Trish. "Trish, we were sitting at a table right behind you. Don't need to scream." She smiles politely at the gang. "I'm Ally Dawson."

The blond walks up beside her. "I'm Austin Moon."

Bree grins. "You're Austin Moon?!" She squeals.

Austin nodded.

"I love your songs!" Bree squeals again while Chase rolls his eyes.

"Well, they were all written by my awesome partner, song writer and girlfriend, Ally." He says and puts his arm around Ally.

The ginger speaks up. "And I'm Dez! I like cherries!"

Trish pushes Dez to the side. "Well guys. That's Bree, Chase, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Leo, Jack, Adam and Mika."

Ally smiles. "Nice to meet you all."

Leo waves at them, then whines, "I'M STILL HUNGRY!"

Trish jumped. "Okay, okay. Calm down! What do you guys want?"

"We'll have 10 ham and Swiss sandwiches please." Bree says.

"Okay." Trish walked away.

"So, what brings you guys to Seaford?" Jacks asks them.

"Well, Austin wanted to go someplace to perform and why not Seaford? Sure, it's a small town, but it's pretty cool." Ally replies.

Kim noticed someone looking at their table through the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a guy look away. Her eyes narrowed at the guy.

_There's Bree, Chase, Adam and Kim. All together, great._There was a drop of sarcasm in his thoughts. _Mystery wants to examine Kim, and I have to figure out a way for Mystery to meet up with Kim._The guy got up and began to walk out of the café.

Kim glared at him. It was Marc_us_. "Be right back." Kim got up and followed him out. "Hey Marc."

He jumped, froze and turned around. "Hello Kim!" He says, a bit too politely.

"What were you doing in there?" Kim asked him. "You said you can't hang out with us, so instead, you spy on us?" She already knew why he was in there, but of course he'll lie and she wanted to see if she could really tell if someone was lying.

"Oh, about that." He said hesitates. "You see, I walked in there and saw you guys. So I walked out." He mutters something like: _I need to get better at lying under pressure!_"Hehe, go to go." He says quickly and walks away.

Kim grabs his arm before he could get far and she ignored the shivers that went down her spine.

"Wait, where are you going now?"

"Um, the bathroom?" He pulls out of her grip and ran away.

"That liar." Kim says to herself. It was pretty obvious he was lying. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Let's see what vision will come to me now."

She closed her eyes.

_Marcus walked into a dark room and faced a man._

"_Everything went exactly as planned. Davenport's lab was exactly where you said it would be. And the microsoftic spy cam is up and running."_

_Marc held up an iPad and handed it to the man. The man turned it on. On it appeared to be Bree, Chase, Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport laughing together._

_Marc smirked evilly._

"_We've got them right where we want them."_

Kim's eyes opened. "Oh my god." She got nervous but put on a cheery face and walked back to the gang.

_When do I tell them?_Kim thought. _When do I tell them about Mystery spying on them?! Oh, I know. After they tell me who I am!_

They were all eating sandwiches. Kim sat down and grabbed one, her mind still thinking about the vision.

"So, do you all live in Seaford?" Ally asked.

"No, Chase, Leo, Adam and I live in San Francisco. We're also here for the summer because our dad has a convention here." Bree says.

"Well, that was some gooooood food." Leo says. He got up and began walking backwards. He bumped into a tall, curly haired guy. He had a red and black sweater on, with a small dragon logo.

"Sorry!" Leo apologizes.

The curly haired guy glared at him. "Let me teach you a lesson, you scrawny kid. Always watch your going!" He picked up Leo and threw him into a trash can.

"Hey!" Chase yelled. The gang all sat up. "Don't do that to the scrawny kid! Only we can do that!"

"Yeah!" Leo agrees, then thought about it. "Wait what?"

Five more guys with the same sweater got up and walked beside him.

"What did you say?" The curly haired guy asks. He walked up to Chase and threw a punch, only to be caught by Jack.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jack says and kicks him in the stomach. Him and the guy began fighting.

The rest of the dragon sweaters attacked the rest of them.

Mika, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez ran behind the counter. Trish, Dez and Austin watched amusingly while Ally watched it in horror. Mika just watched and laughed everything Jerry got kicked in the stomach or when he gets punched.

Kim began fighting one of them. The guy threw a punch, but Kim easily dodged it. Kim kicked, but the guy jumped over her foot. He threw another punch, which was again caught by Kim. Then she flipped him. She smiled, satisfied.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie were fighting one of them. Every 5 seconds you would hear a grunt coming from either of the three. But eventually, they took the guy down.

"Thanks Kim." The three said.

Jack dodged a kick from the guy and threw one himself. It made the guy go unbalanced, so Jack kicked him in the stomach and he fell.

The three other guys went to Bree, Adam and Chase.

Adam easily picked up one of them and threw him to the ground.

Chase used his fighting techniques and knocked the guy down.

The remaining guy threw a kick at Bree. She dodged it, and then she flipped forward with her feet landing on the guy's stomach.

After all the conflict, the six guys ran out of the café, trembling.

"That's right Black Dragons! Don't mess with us!" Jerry yells after them.

Leo jumped out of the trash can and looked at them all in amazement. "You guys kicked, jumped flipped and punched! That was so cool!" Leo made a really weird smiling face.

"Who were those people?" Chase asks.

"They're the Black Dragons, our dojo's enemies. Rudy, our sensei and Ty, their sensei have hated each other for a really long time. Over unnecessary things actually." Milton explains.

"Now that was AWESOME!" Austin exclaims, running up to the group. Ally, Dez, Trish and Mika follow.

"You guys are really skilled." Ally says.

"Thanks! Guys, let's go play games!" Kim says and ran out the door.

They all shrugged and followed Kim.

"Wait, you have to pay!" Trish yells after them. Leo walks up to her and hands her $25 dollars.

He ran out yelling, "keep the change!"

"They seem nice." Ally says while Austin puts his arm around her.

.

They all walk to a strong man booth. Bree, Chase and Leo turn to Adam.

Leo hands the man at the booth a dollar and the man hands him the mallet. He rubs his hands together, picks up the mallet and handed it to Adam.

Adam held it tightly and hit strong man measure thing, it went to the very top and hit the bell.

"Congratulations! You've won a jumbo prize. Which stuffed animal would you like?" the man asks.

"I'll have the-" Adam gets cut off by Leo.

"He'll have the teddy bear!"

The man nods and hands him the teddy bear.

Kim laughed and walked to a balloon darts booth. She hands the woman that works there a dollar and the woman hands her five darts.

Kim threw one and it popped one of the balloons. Jack popped up beside her and grabbed of the darts. He threw it but it missed.

"Jack! You wasted one of my darts!" She yells at him.

He chuckles. "Relax Kim, I meant to do that."

Kim rolls her eyes and threw another dart, with it popping another balloon. Jack grabbed another one and threw it. Kim watched as it popped another balloon.

"Okay, I get the last one!" Jack says.

"No I do!" Kim replies.

"No, since I am better than you I should get the last throw."

"Uh, no you're not! I never missed one and you did! Meaning, I should get the last one!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"I deserve it!"

"No you don't!"

"ME!"

Everyone else walked up to them.

"You guys sound like a married couple." Jerry says jokingly. Everyone laughed, except for Jack and Kim. They both glared at him. "What, don't tense up the 'yo flow' chica! And bro, relax! You and your girlfriend need to relax!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" They both yell at the same time.

"Mmmmmhhhhh." Everyone says, all sassy type.

Kim groaned, grabbed the last dart and threw it, with it popping another balloon.

"Congrats!" The woman says. You've won a stuffed animal! Which one would you like?"

Kim's eyes scrolled through the different stuffed animals.

"She'll have the lamb!" Jack says.

The woman handed the lamb to Kim.

The group walks away. "Really Jack? A lamb?"

Jack smirked.

"Where to next?"

"How about the haunted house?" Mika suggests.

"T-the H-haunted h-house?" Jerry stammered.

"Yeah Jerry. The haunted house. Why? Are you scared?" Kim asks him.

"Scared? Psh no!" He says and begins walking to the haunted house.

But it wasn't just a haunted house. It was a rollercoaster ride in the dark through the house.

The person working there smiled at them all. "Hey guys!" It was Trish.

"Trish, you got fired again? In one day?" Kim asks her.

"Yup, anyways, welcome to the haunted rollercoaster ride. Two to a seat, in each ride. So basically you will be with one person the whole ride. By the way, this house is huge, and lots of people get emotionally damaged because of this ride. You guys up for it?"

They all nod, while Jerry trembles slightly.

"Okay get in partners, next rollercoaster cart comes ever 2 to 3 minutes." Trish says.

It was the same partners as before, with Jerry and Mika's dismay.

The cart rolls in through the door.

"Okay, Jack and Kim. Step on."

Jack and Kim got on, put their seatbelts on and pull down the bar that held them in place. After that, the cart bursts forward and they disappear in darkness.

About two to three minutes later, the next cart came and Bree and Chase stepped on. After doing all the safety precautions, the cart burst forward and in they went.

.

After everyone rides.

.

"That was so fun!" Leo says.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him.

Scariest ride ever! I hope I won't have nightmares tonight! Good thing Mr. Bunny will be sleeping with me!

Kim laughed quietly. _Mr. Bunny?_

"Best ride ever!" Adam says.

Kim narrowed her eyes again.

Corndogs, corndogs, yummy, yummy, yummy!

She looked at him confusingly. Sometimes, Adam may be there, when really, he isn't.

Eddie looks at his watch. "Guys, its 6o'clock. We should head home now."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Milton says. "Let's go now."

They all nod and walk back to the limo. Adam turns on the radio to Had Me At Hello.

"I love this song!" Kim squeals.

(I wonder why.)

"I don't." Jack says expressionless.

Kim narrowed her eyes on Jack.

This song is the best song ever!

Kim laughed and everyone looked at her. "What?!" They all turn away quickly.

Bree turned to Chase and whispered something into his ear. After, Chase whispers something into her ear.

Kim focused on Bree. Suddenly, Kim saw a vision. But it wasn't like her earlier visions. It was in Bree's perspective. Then Kim realized something. She was seeing Bree's mind.

"_Anything yet, Mr. Davenport?" Young Bree asks._

"_Nothing Bree. It's been three weeks and she hasn't been found yet." Mr. Davenport replies._

"_Oh okay." She says sadly._

_Young Chase and Adam walk up to Bree._

"_It's okay Bree, let's just hope she's safe." Chase says hugging her._

"_And away from Mystery." Adam says._

Kim's eyes opened and she was back in the limo. Everyone had fallen asleep while Adam was singing: _I HOPE HE BUYS YOU FLOWERS. I HOPE HEH OLDS YOUR HAND! GIVES YOU ALL HIS HOURS! WHEN HE HAS THE CHAAAANNNNCCCEEE! TAKE YOU TO EVERY PART CAUSE ALL YOU WANTED TO DO WAS DAAAANCCCEEE. NOW MY BABY'S DANCING, BUT SHE'S DANCING WITH ANOTHER MAN._

Kim chucked. _Really wish I had a camera right now._Kim thought to herself.

.

Once they got back to Kim's house, they all went to the nerf tag/laser tag room.

"Okay, laser tag or nerf tag?" Kim asks.

"Nerfser!"

"Okay, let's have a vote. For nerf tag, put your hand up."

Some put their hands up and Kim counted.

"Okay, who votes for laster tag?"

Others put their hands up.

"Okay, with my vote put in, we're playing nerf tag."

They all grabbed nerf vests and guns. Kim handed out protection glasses.

"We're playing this in the dark. Only the walls, the vests, glasses, and guns will light up. You can hide between the little walls set up, but once your hit, you're out. Everyone got it?"

They all nod.

"Then let the nerf tag war begin." She turned off the lights and ran into hiding.

Milton quietly walked around and looked for someone glowing. He spotted someone, held his gun up, but was shot by someone behind him. Eddie.

"Haha! Got ya!" Eddie laughs, but freezes when he hears someone creep up behind him.

"Oh great! One down already!" Jerry says and shoots Eddie before he could shoot him.

"Aww, thanks a lot Jerry!" Eddie says.

Kim crept quietly behind Adam. "Hello!" She says and shoots him.

"Hi!" Adam replies then realizes he's shot and glares at her.

"Having fun there Kim?" Kim turns around and faces Leo.

He shoots but misses. Kim smirked and shot him.

"Dang it!" Leo whines.

Kim runs back into hiding. "Four more to go." She mutters.

Bree knew how to win. She could use her bionics of course. Her speed. She ran past Mika and shot her, then she went back into hiding.

Mika looked around. "Aww, I got shot."

Jack crept up behind Kim. "Hello Kim." Jack points his gun at her.

She screams, loudly. VERY loudly. It startled Jack.

That moment, with Jack being startled, Kim shot him.

"Hey no fair!" Jack pouts.

"Bye!" Kim says and runs to another hiding spot.

Chase, Bree and Kim step out at the same time. In open space. Kim got all nervous. Before anything, Chase shot Bree, but missed, with Bree running away so fast.

So Kim shot him.

Now it was Bree and Kim.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I NEED to win." Bree says, apologetic.

"Oh really? Same as I." Kim replies.

She needed a way to get across the room so she could hide from Bree and shoot her, when she leasts expects it. But Bree could chase her, or shoot her while she gets closer.

Kim focused on the spot she needed to be. _Time to try out that teleportation._She focused on it, and one word simply left her mouth.

"GO."

Her eyes flashed different colors, and in 2 seconds, she was where wanted to be. Bree stared at her in amaze and Kim ran into hiding.

"Kim?"

Bree crept closer to where Kim was hiding, and Kim jumped up and shot her.

"I win!" Kim says, and ran back to the door, turning on the light. "Well that was fun, but I'm kind of tired. Let's go to bed now." Kim yawns.

"Sure." They all agree.

"Mika, do you want to go home? Or do you want to sleep over? If you are allowed, of course. I can lend you some clothes."

"Okay! But I'll need to call home first." She says.

Kim nods and brings her to the phone.

"Ali tu sop ng opo?" Mika says on the phone. (Remember she speaks two different languages.) "oy ga nabi ka la." She smiles. "Thanks papi!" She hangs up and turns to Kim. "I can stay."

"Good. I'll show you your room. Everyone else is probably in bed now."

"Kay."

They walk up the stairs and Kim brings Mika to her room. She runs back to her room, grabs some clothes and hands them to Mika.

"Goodnight Kim." Mika says.

"Night." She closes Mika's door and walked to her room.

Kim changed into her pajamas and laid down in bed. She mentally prepared herself for the next dream she'll have. The next memory that will come back to her. And she slowly fell asleep.

"_Olivia, step into the capsule please." Mr. Davenport asks her._

_She opened it, confusingly, and stepped inside. Mr. Davenport presses a few buttons and the capsule beings to glow. Mist surrounded Olivia and she was blinded by it._

_The capsule opened and the mist escaped. Olivia stepped out, her eyes flashing different colors. She walked unsteadily, but Chase and Adam caught her. Bree smiled at her._

"_What happened?" she asks them all._

"_Olivia, you're like us now! You have special powers called bionics!" Bree says excitedly._

The dream shifted into a new scene.

"_Okay Olivia. You need to learn this. You must teleport from here to there, we Bree is standing." Mr. Davenport says, and then points to Bree, who is waving at her._

"_Um, I'll try."_

"_Olivia, just focus on the spot where you want to be. Make sure your mind is only thinking about that spot. Once it is, say GO."_

_Olivia focused on the spot Bree was. This was difficult, but she had to try. Even if she was very young. Once the spot was in her mind she said "GO." Her eyes flashed different colors and in less than a few seconds, she was right beside Bree._

The dream shifted.

"_Okay Olivia. Now for you to learn how to tell if someone is lying." Olivia nodded. "I'll say two truths and one lie and you must tell me which one is the lie."_

"_How do I tell if you are lying?"_

"_Use you bionics are listen to my voice vocals. Once you learn how to do this, any lie someone says, you will know it."_

_She nods._

"_I'm terrified of monkeys, 5 is my favorite number and I graduated high school."_

_Her mind focused on the way he said it. And then she read his mind from the training earlier.__I graduated high school the second time. She won't get this._

"_The lie is you graduating high school. You graduated high school the SECOND time."_

_He smiles. "Good, you also used the reading mind bionic. That's what you really need to do."_

Kim woke up.

"Wow, those flashbacks really help!" she says.

WELL THAT'S IT FOLKS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME ONDUDE, YOU'RE A LAB RAT!

Please read & review. Sorry for not updating in a LONG TIME. If I do that again, I sincerely apologize. Thank you!


	5. When The Secret Comes Out

Chapter Five

"She's onto me, uncle." Marcus explained. "She made me freak out. Boy, that blonde is scary!"

Mystery spoke. "I'm afraid she's like the rest of them. Can't be taken in. I only figured out the other three's bionics because of the microscopic spy camera. But that Kim girl. She seems a lot more cautious than the rest of them. And I wonder why she was never seen in the footage with everyone else in the lab."

"I understand Uncle. And another thing, she didn't call me Marcus like everyone else I told to call me. She called me by my real name."

Mystery only stared.

"Interesting. Marc, I need to figure out her bionics. Can you get that information for me?"

"I'll try uncle."

"Good, now go find them and hang out with them. Watch their every move, especially hers and stay careful of what you do or say. Understand?"

Marc nods.

"I understand."

* * *

When everyone woke up, they all went to Falafel Phil's. Leo and Adam had left the night before, but met up with them there. Mika had to leave in the morning.

All of them kept chatting about much fun the day was yesterday.

Except for Kim.

She kept thinking about the 'Marc_us _thing' yesterday. She _needed_ to tell them about him, or Mystery could get to them. All of them.

Lost in her thoughts, Kim was interrupted by the last person she ever wanted to see or hear.

_Marcus_.

"Hey guys! Funny seeing you all here!" He greeted.

"Hey Marcus! Come sit with us!" Chase says.

"Sure!" Marcus said before grabbing a chair.

Kim watched everyone's facial expressions.

Jack looked happy. So did everyone else. Well except for Leo. Leo just glared at Marcus.

_Why is Leo glaring at him? _Kim thought. She then remembered how Leo didn't want Marcus to stay with them the day before. But why didn't he like him?

Surely, Kim had a good reason of not liking Marcus. His evil uncle is after them!

But Leo? Kim needed an answer.

After the long conversation between everyone, Leo got up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Leo says before walking off.

Marcus watched Leo and got up too. "Me too."

Marcus followed Leo to the bathroom. Kim eyed them as they walked away.

She kept thinking about them, then she heard their voices inside of her head.

But it wasn't thoughts. It was a conversation.

_Okay, this was not something Bree and Chase had mentioned I had. _Kim thought. _I have super hearing? Why don't they know this?_

Kim kept listening to the conversation between Marcus and Leo.

_"Have you told them?" _

_"No, I haven't."_

_"But you are going to, aren't you?" _

_"Um no."_

_"Leo, if you tell them I swear I will reveal their secrets to the world and have them shipped off, while Davenport Industries gets ruined."_

_"Look, if you do that, I will also reveal to the world that you're bionic too." _

Kim froze, not believing what she had heard. Marcus is bionic? What?

_"Oh try that and I'll make sure that Chase, Adam and Bree suffer the consequences of your mistakes. The government will be doing many different tests on them. And if they come after me, they won't because I'll be gone. I'll leave the country, maybe even the continent! By the time I do, you'll be the most miserable person ever._

_"Okay! I won't!"_

_"Sure you won't. But I know you Leo and once _you _tell them about me, say bye bye to your bionic friends. Because I guarantee you that once that secret is out, another secret will be too."_

Kim stopped herself from listening. She definitely needed to tell them about Marcus.

* * *

Since the dance was that night, the gang split up for it.

Jack stayed with Rudy at the dojo.

Milton got a date with Julie.

Jerry and Bree are going together.

Kim and Chase are going together.

Eddie didn't go to the dance. He went to his grandmas house instead.

Adam and Leo stayed back at the hotel.

Marcus went off to someplace.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in her red strapless dress, Bree kept breathing heavily.

"Tonight we'll tell her. In front of a large crowd, she won't freak out that much, will she?" She asked herself.

"Hopefully not." a familiar voice says from behind her. She turned around and faced a boy wearing a tuxedo and a small smile.

"Wow Chase, you clean up nice!" Bree said, impressed.

"Not so bad yourself." He replies, staring at her dreamily. After a few seconds, he snapped out of his trance.

Bree's hair was slightly curled and she was wearing light makeup. She wore sneakers, but no one knew because her dress was long enough to hide it. Bree hated high heels, she couldn't run in them without her face kissing the ground.

"Lets go." Bree says.

The two met up with everyome else at the ball.

(All of the Kickin' It cast were dressed the same as the ball from Wrath of a Swan)

* * *

When everyone were ready for dancing, Kim's _song _began to play. _  
_

Kim grins widely.

Milton, Jerry and Julie all spoke at once.

"Uh oh."

Kim ignored them, then screamed, "OH YEAH! Now this, is my jam!" Then she started to dance, _her way _of dancing.

Chase and Bree stepped back and quietly laughed at Kim dancing.

* * *

"Chase, we need to tell her! I don't care of what she'll do, think or say!" Bree exclaims.

He sighed. "Ugh, fine. I'll go get her." He left, and came back with Kim.

"So, what do you guys want to tell me?" She asked them, curiously.

Bree hesitated, then used her super speed talk. "Well-you-see-that-um-you're-a-superhuman-designed -by-Mister-Davenport-and-you-have-special powers-like-Adam-Chase-and-I. We-call-ourselves-bionics-and-we-train-for-mission s-Mister-Davenport-gets-us-to-do. You-have-many-powers-like-teleporting-reading-and- seeing-people's-minds-and-other-powers. I-have-superspeed. Chase-has-smartness. Adam-has-super-strength." She breathed. "There, I said it."

Kim blinked. "I did not understand any of that."

Chase rolled his eyes and explained the whole thing to her. Slower.

Bree and Chase found it weird that Kim didn't react as bad as they thought she would. Instead, she shrugged and said: "Finally you guys tell me!"

"Wait, hold up. You knew? This whole time I thought you didn't know anything about it. Or at least suspect anything." Bree said. "How do you know?"

"Well, thanks to my memory remembrance bionic, when I saw you guys, it triggered my memory loss and brought it back to me in pieces." Kim replied.

"What do you mean by pieces?"

"Seperate dreams, visions. Those stuff."

"Okay. There is about to be a dance off, so lets go! We'll discuss this later." Bree says before running back into the gymnasium.

* * *

Marc grinned as he hacked into Davenport Industries website.

He chuckled. "Really Davenport? DonaldDavenportIsTheGreatest123 as your password? Smart."

While searching around, he looked for notes on Kim. He found 4 folders labelled: Chase, Adam, Bree and Olivia.

"Olivia?" He asked the computer screen. "Who's that?" Marc groaned. "I should really stop asking a computer screen questions."

He clicked on the 'Olivia' icon and the first thing that came up was a picture of a small young blonde girl smiling at the camera. He then scrolled down and found notes.

_Olivia has received the bionics of: Teleportation, Mind Reading&Seeing, Photographic Memory and Lying Detector. _

Marc quickly wrote that information down and called Mystery. He closed the tab and removed anything that left traces of him hacking into the website.

But he hadn't read all of the bionic Information.

_Olivia also has an electrocution bionic which will only trigger when too angry. Her anger makes the bionic even stronger and makes anyone she chose to be electrocuted and paralyzed for a small temporary amount of time. _

Marc grabbed his stuff and brought the information to Mystery.

* * *

"Hey guys! How was the dance? Did you guys tell Olivia?" Leo questioned.

"Yup and it turns out that Kim or Olivia already knew!" Chase says.

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah, but for now we somehow need her to do some basic training. Before we bring her back home." Chase stated.

* * *

Basic training? Kim asked herself as she listened to a conversation 10 blocks away. Great. 'But I don't want go home.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe its for the best?'

Kim ignored her mind and changed into clean pyjamas. Her parents haven't been home lately and it made her feel a little lonely.

_Beep. _Someone had texted her. She picked up her phone and read the text.

**How was the dance?**

**Sorry I couldn't come. **

**I'm not that 'fancy material' type of guy. **

**Hope you had fun!**

It was from her crush.

Yeah, you guessed it!

Jack.

Kim replied.

**It was great!**

**I'm still mad at you for not coming. I don't care if your fancy or not! **

**Yep, I would have had more fun if you were there. **

Kim smiled and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

She decided that tomorrow would be the best day to tell them about Marc_us_ & Mystery. since he turned out to be evil and Mystery's after them.

Hopefully, they'll have a plan on what to do with that situtation because Kim had no clue on what do.

* * *

"Ah, interesting bionic. No wonder she knows yout 'Marc' name. Good job Marc. Our plan will begin to work soon. I just know it will" Mystery says.

"Of course it will uncle."

"And now another bionic to add to the group? This is great. Marc, the plan will start shortly. And Davenport will be sorry for his mistakes."

* * *

So how was this chapter? I think I might not involve Kick in here. Maybe a hint of it. Definitely Brase though. They might get together in the end. Might. And Kick might happen. Might.

Did you like how I also got the Points of View for Mystery & Marc? I wanted you reader to be a bit more excited when reading.

Please review!

8+reviews for next chapter.

THANKS FOR 1OO REVIEWS GUYS !


	6. An Encounter With Marcus

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm going to make the story more interesting. I'm adding more point of views, if that's alright?**

**Anyways, someone makes another appearance again. Or more like four someones make another appearance. They come right after Jack's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack felt a tug of jealousy when he first learned that Kim was going to the dance with Brody, or Chase, or whatever his name was! But when he saw the relationship between the two, they acted like they were close. Almost like they were brother and sister. So, he let it slide.

Bree, Adam, Chase and Leo.

Something was odd about those four. Mainly, the three though. They act like they already know her, like they all have a sibling bond. Weird, right? He sighed. Thinking about her made his heart throb. Over the past three years, Jack had developed feelings for Kim. When he learned that she liked him back, well, it made him the happiest person in the universe.

He remembered when they were in a movie. They almost kissed. Almost. He was furious that they didn't kiss, but he was glad that he knew she had feelings for him.

But of course, Jack couldn't find the courage to ask her out. So there they were, only best friends. And he wanted to be more than that.

Kim and the rest of them have been acting strange lately. Well, maybe not strange. But more _relaxed_. They acted _calm._ Something happened at the ball, he believed. And he wanted to find out. They were constantly glancing at each other, giving worried looks.

And Jack grew to be suspicious. But he decided to give a blind eye towards the situation. Just for now.

* * *

Kim, Jerry, Jack, Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, Eddie and Milton were walking around Seaford's Strip Mall. While walking, they all of a sudden hear music playing.

"_You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time. Umm . . . no._" A singing voice was heard. "_Let's not talk about it. Drama, we can live without it. Catch a wave if we're bored. There's a clock we'll ignore. Find a way, around it. Hey girl, I can tell there's something. Even when you say its nothing. When you're playing with your hair, like you just don't care. It's a tell, you're bluffing."_

The group of friends followed the voice and found a group of people crowded around a blond headed boy singing and playing the guitar. They recognized him and three other people from the crowd.

It was Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez. A couple of new friends from the carnival.

"_Now, please don't take this the wrong way. I love the things you do, it's how you do, the things you love. But it's not a love song, not a love song._" Austin sang, then waved at the gang. Once he finished, the gang walked up to the four.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about being a singer." Milton says. "You're good." Everyone else nodded.

Dez scoffed slightly. "Good? He's amazing. Austin's an internet sensation! He's a big deal."

"Okay, okay. He's a big deal." Eddie responded.

Kim smiled, as the conversation kept going. They all went to Circus Burger and just chatted. She sighed, and had an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. She just knew it.

She also decided that she _needed _to tell them that day. Her life, and their lives depended on it.

Her smile dropped and Kim felt something was watching them. Wait no, not something. _Someone_.

Marcus.

Kim pushed her hair back behind her ear and heard footsteps walking toward the table. When she turned her head around, she found Marcus sitting at another booth, spying on them, while covering his face in the menu. She silently groaned to herself and sent him a death glare. Kim knew he noticed because he jumped a bit.

". . .What do you think Kim?" Chase asks her. She spun around.

Kim blinked. "Huh? What?"

Ally gives her a confused look. "We were debating which movie we all are going to watch together tonight. We narrowed it down between four movies: Skyfall, Wall E, Avengers or-" Ally paused and shuddered. "Paranormal Activity."

"I think we should watch Wall E, I don't know. What else is playing in theaters?"

Eddie shrugged. "There's Fast and Furious Six."

Austin, Jack, Dez, Jerry and Chase's eyes lit up. "Let's watch that!" The five said in unison.

Trish sat up, smiling. "Okay then! It's settled, we'll meet up at the movie theater and watch it. See you guys at seven?"

Everyone nodded and the gang split up. Team Austin went to another area of the mall to perform again.

Kim stayed behind and waiting patiently for everyone to leave the restaurant. She turned around, wanting to have another chat with Marc_us_, but when she looked at his booth. . .

He was already gone.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the table. Where did he go? One second he was there, then the next second ... he was gone? She exhaled and began using her bionic sense of hearing.

She heard footsteps running away from behind the restaurant. There was also heavy breathing. She recognized it.

Marcus was still around.

Kim sprinted out the door.

* * *

Marc ran heavily behind the restaurant, trying to remember where he put his bike. He needed to get away, and fast. Kim saw him.

While running, he thought about the plan.

**Kidnap the bionics. **

**Use Mystery's device to mesmerize their minds and making them evil.**

**Take advantage of the new evil bionics and take over the world. **

**But making sure that Davenport Industries gets ruined first. **

Simple right? Hopefully.

Will the plan work? Possibly.

But how would they capture them? It was too hard. Marcus sighed. His uncle depended on him to get them captured, and yet, it was almost impossible to. He began picking up his speed.

Footsteps were heard from behind him. He didn't dare turn around.

* * *

She didn't even know what she was doing.

Okay, there was Kim chasing Marcus. But what was she going to do next? Once she caught him, what should she do?

"Marcus, stop running. Why are you running away from me?" Kim questioned, heavily breathing. She decided to see if he would reveal his secret.

Marcus ignored her and kept running. Determined, Kim sped up and pushed him down onto the ground. She picked him up, then flipped him.

"Why are you running away from me? And why were you spying on us? You could've joined us! Why didn't you?" Kim smiled to herself. She was able to keep a lie going.

Marcus hesitated. "I - uh - you see- um - I -" A car drove up to them. There was a man in the driver's seat, and Kim couldn't make out the face. But she assumed it was Mystery. What did Mystery look like? She squinted her eyes and stared at the driver. "Oops! Gotta go! That's my uncle! He's my ride home."

He opened the door to the car and whispered something to Mystery. Kim listened.

_"Thank goodness you're here, uncle. She's become really suspicious." _

_"Whatever Marc. Why was she following you?"_

_"She caught me spying."_

_"Again? You idiot! You're not supposed to get caught." _

_"I know and I'm sorry." _

Kim watched and listened. The greatest threat to her and her friends' lives was standing right in front of her. And she just stood there, awkwardly watching.

_"Hmm, try to get her in the car."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Ask her if she needs a ride." _

_"Um, okay?"_

He turned around and faced Kim. "Do you need a ride home?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though." Kim took her chances and quickly held his shoulder, giving him a thank you/apology look. What? She needed to give him a touch.

Marcus hesitated, then nodded as she pulled away.

_"Marc, push her into the car. I have my mechanical ropes installed and ready to hold her in place." _

_"Yes, uncle."_

Kim smirked as Marcus went to grab her. She gripped his wrist and flipped him.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, acting annoyed, when really, she was amused.

He stammered. "I-uh-um, well you see . . ." He grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards the car. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her. She never saw that second attempt coming. But that never stopped her from giving a fight.

She tried pulling away again. When he wouldn't let go, so she turned to face him and kicked him in the stomach. He let go and clutched his stomach, groaning in pain. Kim smirked at him, but it quickly faded when she saw Mystery come out of the car. He wore sunglasses, a hat, a trench coat, dress pants and leather shoes. Her eyes widened when he began walking towards her.

She turned around to leave, but Marcus was blocking her path.

Marcus smirked. "No way out, blondie. Now, let's get you in the car."

* * *

"Where did Kim go, anyways?" Leo asked them, while Eddie and Milton were sparring on the mats.

Jerry shrugged. "I don't know. She sounded, almost worried when she said she'll stay behind."

Leo chuckled nervously. "Strange." He remembered seeing Marcus at the restaurant. Kim probably noticed too and went to ask him why he was there. "I hope she kicks his butt." Leo muttered, without anyone hearing.

Bree looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing!"

Bree shrugged. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Quarter to five." Chase replied. "Why?"

"We should head back now and get ready. I want good seats at the movie." She said, and waited for Adam, Leo and Chase to follow her back to the hotel. She turned around and looked at everyone else. "See you later, guys!"

* * *

The four headed back to the hotel and changed. Bree, once finished, came out wearing a purple tank top, dark gray cardigan, mini black skirt and flats. She knocked on the guys' door and waited. But no one answered the door. She knocked again.

"Hello? Guys! It's 5:30 and I want to meet with Kim first! Are you ready yet?" She called into the door. Bree sighed and turned the knob, expecting it to be locked. But since it belong to the guys, it wasn't. "Of course it isn't locked." She muttered under her breath and walked in, finding the boys sleeping. "You have got to be kidding me."

Using her bionic, she slapped all of them awake. They all groaned and glared at her.

"Rise and shine, my peeps. Get ready now." She greeted. They got up and immediately began getting ready.

She smirked and sat down on the leather couch, waiting for them to get ready.

* * *

Kim had to think of a plan. And fast. If she turned around and ran for it, Mystery would grab her and pull her in. But if she ran forwards, Marcus would grab her and push her in.

_Think Kim. THINK!_

What would Olivia do? She narrowed her eyes and focused on the entrance of Circus Burger.

Before Mystery or Marcus could grab her, she said: _Go._

Her eyes flashed and see was blinded for a split second. She found herself right where she wanted to be.

_"She got away, uncle!"_

_"I know. Just . . . leave it alone for now. Meet up with them tomorrow or something. Just not today. When you meet with them, act like nothing happen between you and her. Do you understand?"_

_"Y-yes uncle."_

Kim smirked, walked home and got ready.

_DING DONG._

"Coming!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs and to the front door. She opened it and found Bree, Chase, Adam and Leo. "Hey guys!"

They smiled at her and she walked out of her house. "Let's go." Bree says and they all walked to the movie theater.

* * *

"Yo guys! Over here!" Austin called out and gestured the five over to Team Austin. They ran up to them and they went to the front desk. "Thirteen tickets to Fast and Furious 6 please." He handed the cashier the money and in return, the cashier gave him the tickets. He thanked them and they all walked to the theater room.

They took up most of the row. The order they sat in was: Leo, Adam, Chase, Bree, Kim, Jack, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

* * *

Marcus was also in the theater room and glanced at them, every so often. It didn't help with the movie playing and theater lights off. He sighed and sat back in his seat. Too much spying tired him out.

He decided to just relax and watch the movie.

Capturing Kim, Adam, Bree and Chase is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 6!**

**I updated! YAAY!**

**Sorry if there were any errors. I'm tired and sleepy and it's raining. It keeps bothering me so I decided to update.**

**5+ Reviews for next chapter (:**


	7. Unfortunate Mishaps

**Kim** laid back in her bed, debating whether or not she should tell her friends now or later? If she told them later on, well, they might find out before her and get upset with her for not telling. If she told them now, Marcus will definitely find out and reveal their secrets to the world. Kim sighed, finally making her decision.

She would tell them the following day, but warn them about the consequences of telling them.

That would be fair, right? Hey, maybe Marcus might not find out and they can tell the government about his bionics! The government will take him away and they'll all be safe. Mystery probably won't be a full issue with his nephew gone.

And with Marcus, Kim remembered touching him earlier that day. One slight single touch could bring her memories. Fluttering her eyes shut, she allowed the memory come to her.

**Marcus hung up on the phone call with his uncle, he walked out of the lab and soon heard someone talking in his lab. **

**Walking in, he found Leo taking pictures of stuff inside and talking into the phone in his hand.**

**Leo walked up to a part of the lab and held his phone out to take a picture. "Bam! Evil lair." He turned and pointed his phone towards a capsule. "Bam, Marcus's capsule."**

**Leo spun around and snapped a picture of Marcus, who was currently standing right behind him. "Bam! Marcus." Leo froze, "MARCUS?!" **

Kim's eyes burst open.

"Wow, Marcus and Leo have some strange history." She shrugged and immediately fell asleep, mentally preparing herself for the following day.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Kim walked down the street, examining her area. Humming lightly, she was unaware of someone behind. Or so the person thought. Smirking, Kim spun around, kicked the stalker in the stomach then flipped him.

The person grunted in pain, clutching his stomach.

She smiled at him. "Oh hi Jack. Didn't see you there!"

"Ugh, Kim. That hurt!" Jack whined.

"Aw, does poor Jacky have a boo boo?" She said in a mocking tone.

Jack nodded. "It really really hurts Kimmy."

Kim laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, is that better?"

Jack nodded again, blushing. "_Much_ better."

Together, the pair walked to the Tipton hotel, meeting up with Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Bree, Adam, Chase and Leo.

* * *

Once they got there, Kim and Jack met up with Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

"You guys stay here in the lobby, while I get Adam, Bree and Chase." She said quickly, before running to the elevator. She was going to tell them the truth.

Kim _needed _to tell them the truth.

After her nervously knocking on their doors, she waited. In less than a few seconds, Bree came out.

"Hey Kim. Let's get the boys." She greeted.

Kim nodded. "And Bree, there's something I need to tell you, Adam and Chase." She said nervously.

"Sure Kim, you can tell us anything! I mean, we were your first family." Bree replied, barging into the boys' room, finding them ready to go, but they were watching TV.

"Guys! Let's go!" Bree exclaimed at them.

They all jumped and ran out the door. "Wait, Kim also needs to tell us something." The boys stopped in their tracks And stared at Kim, waiting for what she had to say.

Kim hesitated, heating up from her nervousness. She breathed in, then exhaled. "Okay, you guys are friends with Marcus, right? And he seems trustworthy, correct?"

They all nodded in confusion, while Leo shook his head.

"Well h-he's not. He works for this guy named Mystery, an old high school enemy of Mr. Davenport. Mystery, well, he turned Marcus into a bionic and he has bionics similar to you guys. He also has a lab underneath his house and knows all of your bionics. Mystery, is Marcus' uncle, and they're both evil. They want to kidnap us and use this device to turn us all evil. Then take over the world, first making sure Davenport Industries gets ruined." Kim finished, staring at all of them, watching their expressions changing. Then they all stood in an awkward silence.

Leo was the first to speak up. "Kim? You knew?! Yes! Finally, they know now! But once Marcus finds out they know, he's gonna turn them into the government, and you too! And that's bad. Really bad. Really really bad! Really really extremely bad! Really really extremely immensely ba-"

"We get it!" The four interrupted in unison.

Kim sighed. "We know, but that why we're going to turn him in first. But we need proof."

Chase responded. "Kim, how do we know that you're not lying?"

"Honestly Chase, who would joke about this?"

Chase shrugged, defeated. "Right."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Okay, we're going to need proof, but how will we find any?"

"We'll think of that later. But just be careful around Marcus. He tried to kidnap me yesterday. Strange feeling almost being kidnapped." Kim said.

The three nodded , while Leo cheered, happy knowing now that his friends knew.

* * *

Marcus, of course, was a sneaky, manipulative, boy with a clever mind. He of course followed Kim to the hotel and eavesdropped on the conversation.

They knew his secret now? Interesting. He only said he would turn them in to freak them out. But he needed them to complete his and his uncle's plan to take over the world. Every single person in the world would be in their command, or else they'll feel the wrath of the bionics.

And that, was a scary thing to feel.

Right now, he had a plan to kidnap Adam, Bree, Chase and Kim. And that plan, will be happening today.

He smirked to himself, feeling satisfied with himself for making such a genius plan. This plan, wasn't very complicated, which made it slightly better.

* * *

All of them walked to the dojo, and changed for karate class. Before they all changed though, they found Rudy, well the bottom half of him, hanging from the ceiling. And underneath him, chewing on his shoes, was Tootsie, the goat.

They all laughed, took some pictures of Rudy, helped him down, and then got changed.

"Okay, Eddie and Milton, you spar, Jack and Jerry, you spar, Bree and Chase, you spar, and you two, who are you two?" Rudy questioned Leo and Adam.

Leo spoke up. "Well, I go by many names. Like, fantastic or brilliant or impressive or-"

"Leo!" Adam, Bree and Chase exclaimed.

Leo glared at them. "But you can call me Leo."

"I'm-" Adam froze, pulled his wallet out and read his name from the ID card. "I'm Aaaaa-d-duh-aaa-mmm."

Rudy gave a questioning look. "Is it Adam?"

Adam nodded. "Whoa! Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. You guys can sit on these benches while everyone else spars."

* * *

Kim walked up to Rudy. "What about me? What do I do?"

Rudy looked around for her sparring opponent. "Bring Tootsie back to Phil's."

Kim glared at him. "Wow, what a great work out! Thanks a lot Rudy!" She said sarcastically, then walked out of the room with Tootsie.

"Phil! Come out here and get your stupid goat! It's been following Rudy again!"Kim yelled out. No customer was in the restaurant for some odd reason. "Phil? Are you even here?"

She heard a glass fall and break, and also heard muffling sounds. Cautiously, she walked into the kitchen and saw someone (wearing a ski mask) holding Phil hostage. Two other people were there too, all wearing ski masks.

"Whoa, who are you people?" Kim asked nervously. They didn't reply, which Kim expected, but the two began fighting her.

She tried to use her bionics to teleport to her and Phil out of there, but it didn't work. She kept a confused look on her face, while she was still fighting the two. Once she knocked down one of them, the other stopped and pulled off their ski mask. The person under the mask was revealed to be Marcus.

"Marcus? W-what are you doing here? A-and who are those people?" Kim asked, trying to stall. She began walking towards the kitchen door slowly, listening to Marcus' reply.

"What am I doing here? Kim, you know my uncle and I's plan. You know that I tried to kidnap you. And you know that I plan to kidnap all of you. Chase, Adam, Bree and you. And you're asking me what am I doing here?" He rolled his eyes.

"Touché." Kim replied, then tried to use her bionics again, but it failed.

"Oh and trying to use your bionics? Sorry Kim, I used a device to shut down your bionics temporarily. You're welcome." He smirked. "Oh and these guys? Just some guys my uncle hired."

"Okay then, um..." She trailed off and ran out of the kitchen, to the front door of the restaurant. It was already open. Right when she was about to run out, the doors shut. She pushed, and budged, but it didn't open.

Marcus walked out of the kitchen, smirking even more.

"H-how did you do that?"

Marcus replied, "I have another bionic, same as Chase. It's called molecularkinesis. It allows me to move anything. Cool, isn't it?"

"Like I care." She said, before kicking Marcus, causing him to fall down.

He sat up, still on the ground, and shouted, "Get her!" The one who Kim knocked out came back out and so did the one who was holding Phil hostage. They began walking towards her.

Without her bionics, what could she do?

She can't do anything Olivia would do. Olivia would use her bionics. But Kim would- wait. She is Kim. Meaning...

As the men grew closer, Kim was ready. The first one swung himself at her, but she dodged it and kicked his arm back, causing him to stumble backwards. The other guy threw a punch, which Kim caught, twisted and flipped him. He was found crying in pain. The other guy came at her again, but Kim back flipped onto a table. He tried jumping at her, but her response was leaping over him, making him crash into the wall, knocking him out.

Marcus got up, even more angry. "Ugh, note to self: Tell uncle to hire better guys."

Kim ran to the door, trying to open it again, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm still not letting you leave Kim." Marcus said.

He held out a device and pressed a button on it. Kim suddenly felt paralyzed. She tried to move or talk, or anything, but for some reason it wasn't working. "Well, that temporary shutdown on your bionics just expired, so I'm using this now. Even without your bionics, you're a scary blonde freak."

If Kim could move, she would've knocked Marcus out. But she couldn't do it. Marcus turned her movements off. She silently prayed that her friends would notice her disappearance soon and come after her, but that could also mean they'll get captured!

That was the plan. Capture one lab, to lure in the other three.

Kim needed an escape plan, once she was able to move again, she could probably escape, if it weren't for herself being in a building, where Marcus could lock her in.

She shut her eyes-which was one of the only things she could do in that situation-as the two guys sprayed some sort of mist to her face, causing her to faint.

.

After Bree and Chase sparred, Bree immediately took notice on Kim.

"Hey Rudy, where did Kim go?" She questioned, slightly worried.

"Oh Kim? She went to Falafel Phil's to drop off Tootsie. Come to think of it, she should be back by now." Rudy said.

Bree and Chase gave each other nervous glances. "Um Rudy, Chase and I need to leave practice early today, our dad wanted us to..."

"...To milk horses!" Chase said, then paused, confused by what he said.

"Uh yeah, our dad wanted us to milk horses. Isn't that right Chase?" She asked, glaring at him.

Rudy stared at the both of them, and shrugged. "Alright, you can go, because I did not understand a word you both said."

.

Chase and Bree quickly changed and left with Leo and Adam.

"Okay guys, Kim went to Falafel Phil's then never came back. We need to go there and check on her."

The three boys nodded and they walked to the restaurant. Inside was a wreck, there were chairs everywhere, tables flipped and some glasses broken. Chase stared at the door and saw fingerprints on it. Curious, he scanned it to check who's fingerprints it belonged to. It was Kim's.

"Guys, I think there's been some kidnapping here. It's also obvious that its been from Kim, because, look at this mess. Obviously done by Kim." Chase said, still looking around.

Bree walked into the kitchen and called out, "Hello? Is anybody here?" She looked around and found Phil tied up. She quickly ran over and untied him. "Phil, what happened?"

Phil began hyperventilating. "There was...guys who...sprayed something...I fainted...that's all I...remember." He breathed heavily. "Kim...here...now gone."

Her eyes grew wide. "Phil, do you have security cameras?"

Phil nodded. "They're in the back."

Bree gave a thank and ran to the back room. "Guys! Get over here!" The three boys showed up 10 seconds later. "Chase, can you find the surveillance footage to when Kim came?" Chase nodded and pressed several buttons.

Chase pointed at one screen. "Right there, that's when Kim came in with Tootsie."

The screen showed what had happened.

"Oh my god." Leo said.

"Marcus kidnapped Kim? What are we doing now? How are we going to find her?" Adam asked, surprised.

They all thought about it. "Wait, didn't Davenport create a new device lately? Something about a tracker?" Bree asked. "He explained what it does, but I muted him out because I grew bored of his explanation."

"Yeah, he did, it was a device to track anyone in the world. He said it hasn't been tested out yet though, but it's worth a shot to try it out." Chase replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bree exclaimed. "Hold onto me and I'll speed us there."

They grabbed Bree and in 7.5 seconds, they were infront of Davenport's hotel room. Searching around, they stumbled upon the device. Chase took hold of it and searched up: Bree Davenport, deciding to test it out first, just in case the device didn't work. After a few minutes, the device responded: Bree Davenport located in Tipton Hotel, Seaford, California.

"It works!" The four exclaimed, and searched up Olivia Davenport. Another few minutes passed and the device responded: Olivia Davenport located in 7143 72nd Avenue, San Francisco.

"Who's house is that?" Adam asked.

The device somehow heard his questioned and said: Ward's Residence. (Pretend Marcus' last name is Ward.)

"Oh thanks searching things up device!" Adam said.

"Ward, as in Marcus Ward? They're in San Francisco at his house? What are they doing at his house?" Chase asked, confused.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know Chase, having coffee with Santa's Elves? Marcus accidentally told me his plan. Well maybe it wasn't an accident, I heard him say it to himself. His plan was to um, it was to..."

"What's the plan Leo?!" Adam yelled.

Wiping Adam's spit from his face, he answered: "His plan is to kidnap the four of you, use a device his uncle made turn you all evil and um...what was it? Um..."

"Take over the world?" Bree asked.

"Destroy Davenport Industries?" Chase questioned.

"Steal a bunch of animals and create his own petting zoo?" Adam asked.

Leo gave Adam a confused look. "Bree and Chase, you're both right. He's going to take over the world, but destroy Davenport Industries first. And Adam, a petting zoo? Really?"

The three looked at Adam. "What? I love animals. Ooh! I hope his uncle will steal a fluffy unicorn for his petting zoo!"

"There's no petting zoo!" The three exclaimed, in unison.

"Okay, aside from that, if we go there, we might get kidnapped too. And if we turn evil, who knows what we'll be capable of? We're going to need some help." Bree said. "We need to get help from the Wasabi Warriors."

"But we can't tell them our secret!" Chase answered.

"It's either that or bye bye to Kim! And afterwards, Davenport could erase their memories! Plus, they're all really good in martial arts. Well, some of the time. And we could get them some of Davenport's gadgets to help us save Kim!"

"Fine. But how on earth are we all going back home?" Chase asked.

The four all looked at each other. "Davenport's private jet."

Bree smiled, hoping this would work. "Let's get the Wasabi Warriors' help. We're definitely gonna need it."

.

**There you have it! Sorry if there's any errors. Oh and this story will be coming to an end soon. Probably 2 to 4 more chapters left, 5 hopefully. And I'm thinking of having a sequel! I would tell you what the possible sequel's about, but means I'm spoiling the ending. And who likes spoilers? **

**Well then, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to write because I'm excited to write the last few chapters!**

**Anyways, review please! Your guys' reviews are what keep me writing! **

**And I promise I'll try to update more often. It's summer break! I have plenty of time to write.**

**Also, about that sequel, yeah, I'm probably doing it. It's going to be pretty exciting and I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you enjoy this one! I promise it'll be as good as this fic, maybe not as good, but close. Because, you know, the sequel is never better than the original.**

**So yeah, 10+ reviews for next chapter.**


	8. Working Together

Kim's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a capsule. Luckily it was see through, so she was able to scan her area. She was in a lab of some sort. It looked familiar. Oh that's right, it's the lab from the Marcus/Leo vision. Wait, Marcus and Leo vision? This is Mystery's and Marcus' lab! That means, she was kidnapped! Her head pounded from the memory.

She banged on the glass and screamed. "Hello?! Is anyone there?" Even though she was in hostage, at least she should know where her hostager was. "Marcus!"

No reply.

"Marcus! Where the heck are you?" She cried out, but no reply.

Thinking about it, maybe her bionics are working again. Kim was able to move again, so maybe her bionics were working again too! She focused on a spot that was out of the capsule. GO, she said and her eyes flashed. Then she was out and she smiled to herself.

"Works like a charm." Kim said to herself and quietly walked to a door. Slowly, she opened it and looked behind her, incase someone was following her. No one. So, she turned back to the doorway and found Marcus standing there.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her.

Kim fake smiled. "Um, yeah. I am, so could you move and I'll just be on my way and..." She trailed off and tried to walk past Marcus. Of course, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sorry Kim, or should I say Olivia, but I'm gonna need you to stay here." Marcus replied.

He pushed her back into the lab and shut the door.

"I don't get it! Why do you want to take over the world? What good will that give you?" She asked.

"What good will it give me? I'll get power! I'll be the leader of everyone, along side my uncle." Marcus said. "Now, could you please go back into the capsule? Thanks."

Kim shook her head. "I'm not going back in there."

Marcus glared. "Fine, you want the hard way then." He kicked her, and she cried out in pain.

"Fine, let's do it this way." Kim said and threw a kick at him. He dodged it and threw a punch. Kim caught it and flipped him. He leaped back up and threw a bunch of punches at her. She dodged them all and kicked his feet. He jumped up, not letting her knock him down, again. Kim spun around and kicked Marcus's stomach. He winced in pain, but ignored it while he front flipped towards her.

She stepped back, and went to jump at him, but someone held her back. She turned her head around and found herself face-to-face with her inventor's enemy, Mystery. "Oh um, hi there." Kim greeted, trying to fake smile.

"Hello Kim, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." He replied. Kim tried to pull away but unfortunately for her, he was a lot stronger than she was. "Marcus, disable her bionics and her body movements. Commence Phase 1 of the plan, turn her evil."

"Wait, what? Aren't you going to wait until all of us are captured?" Kim questioned.

"I was at first, but you being evil would be a greater advantage to capturing them. Once you turn, technically you won't be evil, but you'll be under Marcus' and I's control. And since we're evil and you're under our control, you're evil. For this process to work, the machine inserts a virus in your chip, this virus allows only certain people to control you and no matter how hard you try to fight this virus, it will only get stronger." Mystery turned to Marcus. "Did that make sense?"

Marcus shrugged, and disabled Kim's movements & bionics. He picked up a spray bottle, and sprayed something to her face, causing her to faint.

Marcus carried her and sat her onto a chair, tied her up and helped his uncle prepare the device used to control her. Unfortunately for them, though, she had to be awake for the process to work. And she wasn't meant to wake up until another 4 hours. So, they prepared themselves for the upcoming and expected arrival of the lab rats.

* * *

Bree, Leo, Chase and Adam met up with the Wasabi Warriors at Falafel Phil's.

"Hey, what is the important thing you wanted to talk to us about?" Jack asked. "And where's Kim?"

Bree hesitated to explain. "Thats the thing. We need to talk to yo about Kim." Bree felt her cheeks warm up. "Many years ago, Mr. Davenport chose four different young kids from different orphanges. Continuing from that, he put a chip in each of us, which allows us to have special powers, which we call bionics."

She stopped and Chase continued for her. "Each of us have different bionics. Bree has super speed, I have super smarts, Adam has super strength and Kim has super memories."

"Wait, so you're all like robots then?" Jerry questioned, chuckling. "Guys, Kim's a robot! Haha!"

Adam, Bree and Chase groaned. "Again with the robots?" The three exclaimed in unison earning confused looks upon the Wasabi Warriors' faces.

"Sorry, thats a different story." Bree apologized before letting Chase continue.

"Anyways, we're superhumans. We are trained for missions that ordinary people can not do. When we were young, ages 5-7 about, we all decided to play hide and seek. Kim decided to hide in a box." Chase stopped and Bree continued for him.

"And because of Chase's poor hide and seek skills, he took forever to find her, making her fall asleep. In the box she fell asleep in was sent to Seaford. We haven't seen her ever since, well up until a few days ago. She eventually regained her memories of us, because before, she lost them." Bree breathed.

"Okay. So all of this is true? Why are you telling us this anyways?" Milton asked.

"Because. . . .because Kim's in trouble." Bree began and explained the whole thing.

* * *

The Wasabi Warriors listened in awestruck as Bree explained the Kim thing. It was rather nerve-breaking to hear. Their best girl friend was a super human? And now she was captured, trapped and was going to be used to take over the world.

"...So are you guys going to help us?" Bree asked.

They all blinked, coming back to reality. Jack was the first one to speak up.

"Kim needs our help, and she's our best friend. We need to help her." Jack said.

Jerry laughed. "Ooh, Jackie wants to be the hero and save his girlfriend!" He teased. Jack smacked him in the stomach causing him to whine. "Owww! That hurt a lot Jack!"

"I know. It was supposed to." He said and Jerry stuck his tongue at him.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you guys gonna help?"

The Wasabi Warriors exchange glances and they all nodded.

"Great! Oh and Kim's not in Seaford." Bree explained.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

The lab rats and Leo brought the Wasabi Warriors to the hotel. They found Davenport and explained the whole situation to him.

Understanding, he drove them all to where his private jet was. Skipping the amazed expression from the Warriors, he decided to let Chase drive because he was already programmed to.

Before Davenport left the jet, he handed everyone a device. He explained to each of them what they do.

Jerry's was a telescope. It was able to see anything up to 10miles away and had Xray vision in it if he wanted to look through a wall.

Eddie was given sunglasses. It looked pretty ordinary, but it wasn't. It was laser sunglasses. It could shoot through most types of pure solid.

Milton's was a lock pick set. It was a device that would scan a keyhole or number pad and insert the correct key. (It'll morph into the key or press the correct numbers on the number pad.

Lastly, Jack was given a pen. "What am I supposed to do with _a_ _pen_?"

"Click the button." Davenport answered.

"What-"

"Just click it."

"But how is that supposed-"

"Just click it!"

"Okay, okay. Calm yourself." Jack clicked the button on the pen and it changed into a bo staff. Jack looked at it awestruck.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Davenport asked and Jack nodded. Behind him, Leo tapped his shoulder. "Yes Leo?"

"What do I get?" He asked, excitedly.

"You get...to stay here with your mom and I!" Davenport replied.

Leo snapped his fingers. "Uh, no I'm not. I'm helping them. And remember, we're here to save Olivia, your missing but no longer missing bionic daughter that's been kidnapped by your enemy who is plannning to take over the world and destroy Davenport Industries." He took a breath in.

"Ugh, fine Leo." Davenport said and turned to his box full of devices. "You can have this..." He picked something out randomly. "Grappling hook." Leo took it immediately and stared at it excitedly.

"Thanks Big D!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now don't waste anymore time. Chase, you know where to land this thing, correct?" Chase nodded. "Alright then. Good luck and be safe."

Davenport left the private jet and Chase flew them all to San Francisco.

.

.

.

Marcus, sat in the front of the monitor, which was showing the surveillance footage from inside and outside the house and around the neighbourhood. One of the footage, the one showing the neighbourhood appeared to have a jet in the sky.

Curious, Marcus zoomed in on the jet footage finding words on the side of it:

**DAVENPORT INDUSTRIES **

Marcus chuckled, they came sooner than he expected. "Time for the lab rats to have a little surprise." He announced a pressed a red button.

.

.

.

While flying the jet, Chase had a feeling that something bad would happen.

He set the coordinates in correctly and put the plane on auto pilot. Since this was Davenport's private jet, it was able to fly and land anywhere you choose.

After everything was set up, he left the control room and met up with everyone. They decided to let The Wasabi Warriors to go first, and then send the lab rats some sort of signal to come at the right time.

While going over the plan, one of the jet's doors opened and they jet began to tilt sideways.

Bree, who was standing too close to the door, fell out.

"BREE!" Everyone cried out.

"Milton, do you know how to fly this thing?" Chase asked, anxiously.

"A private jet. I think so. I've help my uncle drive a jet one time and-"

Chase cut him off. "Turn off auto pilot and fly this thing to where the coordinates say to. Everyone else, back away from the door!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

They all obeyed and he turned to the door. On the edge of it, Chase found a hand holding on.

Wait, a hand?

He towards the hand and discovered it was Bree, still holding on.

"Oh thank goodness. You're still here!" Chase cried out.

"Chase...help me up please! My finger's slipping!" She screamed.

Even if she fell, Bree was still superhuman. Sure, she'd be injured, but she wouldn't die. No, her bionics would protect her from that. But having Bree still there, was a bonus for Chase. Plus, if she weren't still holding on and she fell, her bionics might glitch out and then she wouldn't be able to find them.

Chase pulled her up and shut the door, right before Bree tackled him with a hug.

"Chase...oh my god...I...I-was so scared." She said, with fear in her voice.

Of course, another possibility that could happen if Bree fell: she would for sure get an injury, but the injury could lead to things more severe. Then, she might not be able to use her bionics or she could have a memory loss, like Kim. Either way though, it was a good thing she held on.

Bree hadn't let go yet and instead, rested her head on his shoulder too, trembling. "Shh..." Chase said as he petted her hair. "It's alright, its okay."

"Chase?" She asked, finally calming down.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me." She said.

"I'll never let you fall." Chase said, still hugging her with one hand and playing with her hair with the other.

When the two felt the jet landing, Bree spoke up.

"Chase? Don't let go just yet." She said, hugging him tighter.

Chase smiled. "I wasn't planning to."

Bree smiled and when they finally pulled away from the hug, Bree found herself being kissed by Chase. And she couldn't help but kiss back.

Bree pulled away, smiling. "Let's go save Kim."

.

.

.

The group of friends ran to the Marcus' house and looked around. They sneaked into the back and hid in the bushes.

"Okay," Leo whispered. "Kim is most likely in the lab. Right there, is a morphing wall. Inside that barbecue, there should be a number pad. If we can guess to correct passcode, a door will appear and we'll all sneak in."

"How do you know theres a number pad, a lab and a morphing door?" Eddie asked.

"Marcus and I...have history. And those three never believed a word I said about him!" Leo whispered-shouted.

"Aren't there any surveillance cameras around here?" Jerry asked. "I mean, if I had an evil lab, I would at least have surveillance cameras around."

"Come to think of it, there probably is. Good thinking Jerry." Chase said, while the other three looked at him like he was a maniac.

Jerry, thinking good? Thats a first.

Chase looked around and spotted the camera. "Adam, use your laser eyes to shoot down that camera." He scanned the area again and found another one. "Eddie, laser that one with your sunglasses."

Obeying, Adam and Eddie shot the cameras with their lasers.

"That was so cool!" Eddie cried out, quietly. "And Adam's laser eyes was even cooler!"

Adam grinned. "Awesome, isn't it?"

"Okay Milton, you're up. Use your lock pick set and unlock the passcode. Then, we'll all sneak in and save Kim." Bree said.

Milton nodded and walked over to the barbeque and openied it up, revealing the number pad Leo was talking about. He used the device Davenport gave him, scanned the pad and the device replied by unlocking the password.

Before he knew it, an opening on the wall appeared and gestured everyone to come. They all ran in while the lab rats stayed in the hallway leading to the lab, for safety precautions. While waiting, they heard a gasp. The three ran in hurriedly and froze, as did the Wasabi Warriors.

Inside the lab, they found...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay! There's the end of Chapter 8! I think this chapter is one of my favorites! And ai included a Brase kiss! Yay! And in the previous chapter, I included a Kick kiss on the cheek. Don't worry, there will be an actual Kick kiss and possibly one more Brase kiss.

Haha, hope you enjoyed! (Hey, I updated fast!)

7+ Reviews for Chapter 9


	9. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**BAAACK ! Hey, if you guys don't mind, could you follow my Instagram auslly_brase_kick ? Thanks!**

Oh and to the Guest Reviewer that told me _they forgot_ to _tell me_ that Tipton was in Boston, I just chose to put Tipton in Seaford. I know it's in Boston, but I moved it to Seaford foe this story.

REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE!

* * *

_Inside they saw..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kim being blasted by a machine. (HEHE)

Her eyes were closed shut and she was screaming in pain.

Jack tried to come towards her, but a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." The voice said. They all spun around, surprised by Marcus appearing behind them. "Come any closer and the security system will automatically shoot you with a laser. That laser will make your body go into shock, making you unable to move. So, it's impossible to shoot blonde."

Jerry smirked and chuckled. "It's alright guys, I got this..." He began and ran towards Kim. The security system shot him. "See? I've got this..." His body froze and he fell to the ground.

Marcus then disappeared, making everyone give each other confused expression.

Chase turned to Bree. "Bree, lasers can only stun you! Maybe you could super speed over there, untie Kim and run back with her!"

"Or, we could get Eddie and Adam to shoot the lasers and we can all get her out, because look at that machine! It'll be impossible to pull her out without being shot with it, even with my super speed! So we _all need _to work together!" Bree replied.

Chase nodded and looked at Adam and Eddie. "Guys, we're going to have you guys shoot those lasers back they'll be destroyed, then we'll get Kim and Jerry and get out of there."

The two nodded and looked for the lasers. They shot so many, the room smelled like smoke.

"Okay guys, let's go before Marcus comes back!" Jack said and they all ran in towards the machine.

Adam took the machine and crushed it using his super strength. That was when Kim's eyes burst open. The thing was though was that her eyes weren't her usual chocolate brown eyes. Instead, they were flashing bright red.

"Kim, KIM!? Are you okay?!" Bree asked worriedly staring at her blonde friend who was breathing heavily for some reason. "Kim, talk to me!"

Kim breathed in and exhaled. "Y...y-yeah? I..." She began, then passed out.

Chase used his bionic hearing (Both Chase and Kim have bionic hearing) and heard two voices, coming towards them. "Guys! We have to go! NOW!" He shouted and Adam lifted Kim over his shoulder, who was still passed out.

When they all almost left the lab, Bree exclaimed at them. "Guys!"

They all turned around and looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT?!"

She pointed at the frozen Jerry on the ground.

"Oh right!" They all said and Adam lifted him up on his other shoulder.

Bree waited until they all left the lab and made their way to the private jet. She decided to look out for Marcus or his uncle, just in case they were close behind. And if they were, she could use her super speed to warn them. Once they were a good distance away, she attempted to use her bionic super speed to catch up. But instead of her running her usual '_get there in less than two seconds_' speed, she was running at a normal person speed.

"What the heck?!" She said to herself, afraid some person named Marcus was causing this. She spun around and looked at the house she just left. All she saw, was the morphing wall back to normal.

Nervously, she ran as fast as she could-which wasn't very fast-to her friends, but they were already way too far. Tiredly, she slowed down a bit, but did her best to keep her pace.

Then there was footsteps.

* * *

All Bree remembered was seeing Marcus and a man, predicting the man was Mystery. But after that, she blacked out.

* * *

Kim's eyes fluttered open and she found herself laying down on Jack's lap. Her eyes widened and she sat up as quickly as she could.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Jack exclaimed and hugged her.

"Jack...too tight...can't breath..." She panted and he released her, apologizing.

She looked around her area and found herself in, a plane? With her on the plane were Jack, Adam, Leo, Eddie, Milton and Jerry.

"Um, what am I doing here?" She asked aloud.

"Long story..." Jack said and she shrugged.

"I've got the time." She said and he explained all the events that occurred.

Chase walked into the room. "Okay, so I checked what was wrong with the plane and there was nothing. It only said connections around some parts were interrupted but it's back to normal. So I have no idea how Bree fell out due to the plane door opening."

"Speaking of Bree, where is she?" Kim asked, searching the room.

Chase pointed to the back of the room and Kim looked at her fast friend, who was simply just sitting there, lost in thought.

"Hey Bree! Kim's awake!" Chase called to her and Bree locked eyes with Kim.

Kim, found herself strangely uncomfortable making eye contact with Bree. For some odd reason, Kim felt that the girl she was staring at wasn't her friend.

Bree and Kim then looked away from each other, but Kim kept glancing at her every so often, having a strange feeling about her.

* * *

_Tipton Hotel. Davenport's Hotel Room._

* * *

Once they got back to Seaford, they made their way down to Davenport's hotel room and knocked on the door. Davenport opened the door immediately.

"Guys, how did the mission saving go? All of you alright?" He asked and they all nodded. He walked up to Kim. "Kim, are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

"Yeah, they did a lot of things and explained a lot of things." She began and explained everything that happened. He stared at her, then gave a nervous look.

"Virus in you? I don't think they saved you at the right time. Your eyes are red." He shut his door and made his way to the elevator. "We're going to have to remove the virus before they begin to control you."

"Wait, where are we going?" Kim asked, following Davenport with everyone close behind.

"We're going to my movable lab."

Chase spoke up. "Where is that?"

Davenport grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Bree's eyes burst open and she found herself tied to a chair, which was inside the lab. Marcus' lab.

"What the heck?! What am I doing here?" She thought aloud, then remembered her groggy memory. "Marcus." She muttered and tried to break free from the chair, but it wouldn't work.

"Hmm," She thought. Bree remembered hearing Marcus and Mystery talk while she was under. They said something about how they made a clone of Bree and sent it to the lab rats, and when the time was right...that's all she could remember. What did Mystery's voice sound like again?

"Hello." She stated, in a different voice. She shook her head.

"That's not it, umm...oh hi." She announced. She shook her head again in disagreement, then gave it another shot.

"Greetings," she mimicked in a different voice and grinned. That was the voice.

Smiling to herself, she called out in Mystery's voice, "Marcus! Release Bree from her chair and let her go! We shall get her when the time is right! The time isn't the correct time right now." She smirked, hearing Marcus reply.

"B-but Uncle!" She heard him say.

"Silence! Now release her at once!" Bree hollered and shut her mouth right before Marcus walked into the lab, frustrated.

Back to her normal voice, she questioned him, "What are you doing here?"

Marcus rolled his eyes at her. "Are you deaf? My uncle wants me to release you for some reason. Did you not hear him?"

"I was still passed out a few minutes ago! I woke up just now, gosh." She said, taking a mental note to give herself a pat on her back for great lying skills.

"Whatever," He said and untied her from the chair. "Leave." He simply stated as he pointed to the door.

With a confused look on her face, (because of her acting skills) she pretended to be puzzled about what she was doing, but walked out and super speeded away. What was she going to do now? She wasn't able to go back to Seaford, well technically she could.

And so, she ran all the way to Seaford and straight to the hotel, where she found her friends walking out of the elevator.

The thing was though, was that not only did she see her friends, she saw herself walking with them too.

That was when Bree remembered. Marcus and Mystery talked about having clones of each of the lab rats, making them look exactly, talk exactly and do exactly the same things they did themselves. When the time was right, another thing she remembered hearing them say, the clone was get a signal and somehow trick them all into their trap, taking them in and inserting a virus.

"Oh no." She thought. If she came up, would they be able to tell the difference between her and the clone? They probably programmed the clone to know everything about herself. Bree just had to put faith into her friends and hope they'll believe her. But with the looks her friends gave her clone, they seemed to be convinced it was her. And that worried Bree by a lot.

* * *

They all walked to Davenport's limo and stopped.

He gave a smug smile and pressed a button on his car keys.

The limo transformed into something bigger and taller. It stretched longer, and height was tall enough that when you were inside, you could jump as high as you could and still not reach the roof. Once it finished its transformation, he opened the door and gestured them to come in.

They all had stunned expressions while climbing in.

Inside, it looked like a lab. (Similar to the one in Dude, Where's My Lab?).

"Okay Kim, we're going to dismantle your chip temporarily so I could kill off the virus. You'll be under a sleep during this, understand?" He said and Kim nodded.

"Wait!" Bree exclaimed. They all turned to her in confusion.

"What?!" They asked together in unison.

"Um...uh..." Bree hesitated.

Chase looked at her concerned. "Bree, you alright?"

"Um, yeah...I, uh...You see, that...All I am saying...I, um, uh..." She stuttered. "Pickles!"

"What?"

"Uh...pancakes!"

"Bree, are you feeling-"

"Goose!"

"Huh?"

"Zaliens!"

Davenport looked at her in confusion, as did everyone else. Turning away, a blast of wind flew by and they all turned to look at where the wind came from.

It was...Bree?

"Oh hey guys!" Bree greeted.

They all kept looking at her and her clone.

"W...W-what's going on here?" Davenport ask, confused.

Bree sighed. "I got kidnapped by Mystery and Marcus, and they sent that clone instead, so you all wouldn't know I was gone. They programmed that clone to know everything about me, do what I do, talk like me, etc. I escaped using my voice manipulation bionic and tricked Marcus into letting me go."

Everyone blinked.

"You have got to believe me! That's not the real me! I'm the real me!" Bree exclaimed.

The clone spoke. "No, that's not the real Bree! That's the clone they sent and I managed to reach you guys before her! She's lying! Believe me!" Strangely enough, the clone sounded exactly like Bree, which was unfortunate for the real Bree.

"No, YOU'RE LYING!"

"NO! YOU ARE!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"UH YES YOU ARE!"

"UGH!"

The two Brees stopped arguing and looked at everyone else.

"Mr. Davenport, Chase, Kim, Jerry, Jack, Eddie, Milton, Adam, Leo, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" The clone exclaimed.

Bree groaned. "Yeah sure, I'll never say all their names at once." Bree laughed, "Can you believe this girl?" Then paused. "No, you can't believe this girl! "SHE'S LYING!"

Davenport cut in. "Okay, how will we be able to know which is which?"

"Ask me anything. I can answer it easily. Cause I'm the real Bree!" The clone shouted.

* * *

During this investigation, Kim felt a painful tug in her body. But she ignored it, trying to figure out which is the real Bree. And she had a good prediction on who it was.

"What's Bree's favorite color?" Leo asked.

"Pink!" Both Brees replied. (Pink is Kelli's favorite color.)

"Who calls Bree 'Lady Blah Blah'?" Adam asked.

"Principal Terry Cherry Perry!" The two replied, at the same time.

Jerry chuckled. "Nice name! HAHA!"

This went on for a while. Both answered at the same time, correctly and they still couldn't figure out which was which.

Bree frowned. "Ask me something that can prove that I'm the real Bree."

"Do you really need proof to believe that it's really me?" The clone asked.

"YES!" Everyone exclaimed.

Chase thought about the question to ask. "Who does Bree currently like-like, as of right now?"

"Owen."

"You."

Everyone's eyes widened at the Bree who said Chase was the answer and the other Bree gave a nervous look on her face.

"See?! The real Bree doesn't like Chase that way! Why? Because, I'm the REAL BREE and I like Owen!" The clone exclaimed.

Kim took a step forward. "You're lying. Right from the start I can tell you've been lying the whole time." Kim said. "I can hear the falseness in your voice. I can see it in your eyes and in your mind, I see nothing. I can read people's minds, I can see people's minds, but yours is blank."

The clone looked down and remained silent.

"I should be able to see your mind, if you were the real Bree. But you're not. I can't read your mind. That's the real Bree right there and you're the clone Mystery and Marcus sent. I read Bree's mind honey, trying to make us fall into their trap? Yeah, not gonna happen." Kim said. "Bree is telling the truth, she's the real one. And she doesn't like Owen anymore, as her mind can tell. She likes Chase, and you didn't know that. Why? Because YOU'RE NOT THE REAL BREE."

Bree grinned at Kim and hugged her, glad that someone believes her.

Then the clone's head shot up, her eyes flashing red. "You probably shouldn't have ratted me out, Kim."

Kim, slightly nervous, asked "Why?"

"Since I am Bree's clone, I am connected to her in a way. Hurt me, hurt her. And since I am only a clone, and feel no pain, I can do this." The clone began choking herself.

Kim's eyes immediately shot back at Bree, who was currently having a hard time to breath.

"Stop it!" Kim yelled.

The clone's hands released from her hands. "Whatcha' gonna do about it? Mystery and Marc will be arriving shortly, as I have been signalled. Try to stop me, I can't be defeated unless you want poor precious Bree to suffer."

Kim, and everyone else grew in frustration.

"Now Kim, what about you? Davenport hasn't removed the virus yet, has he?"

She shook her head, growing in fear.

"In that case, that means I can do this-" Her eyes began flashing several different colors as she stares at Kim.

Kim's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees, screaming and trembling.

"W-what's happening?!" Jack exclaimed, in worriedness.

Davenport ran to one of his computers and typed something up.

"The virus in Kim's chip is attempting to signal Kim's brain, wanting to control her actions. Because of this, it creates painful signals for her to handle."

Jack was about to jump at the clone, but Milton pushed him back.

"Hurt the clone, you hurt Bree." Milton said.

Jack honestly didn't really care about Bree at the moment because he wanted Kim to be safe. But if he hurt Bree, Kim might not forgive him and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life being hated by his best friend/crush.

Chase turned to Davenport. "Turn Kim's bionics off so the virus will stop."

Davenport nodded and shut down Kim's bionics.

Kim stopped screaming, but her eyes were still full of fear. Jack ran over to her and held her in his arms.

The clone, eyes no longer flashing, just shining bright red, screamed at them. "You fools! Now Bree wil suffer from your mistakes!"

She grabbed her neck again and began choking herself. Her eyes were expressionless, but her smirk was smug.

Bree choked on her words. "P...P-please...make h...h-her...S...S-STOP!"

Everyone was about to get at her, but she let one of her hands go from choking her neck and spoke. "Trying to stop me will only make it worse."

"Yeah right." Chase said and grabbed both of the clone's arms and held it behind her. He grabbed some rope from a drawer and tied it around her hands, making sure she wasn't able to move her arms around.

"Put her in the facility contaiment in the back." Davenport told Adam and he obeyed.

Chase ran over to Bree and hugged her.

Davenport turned to Kim. "Let's get that virus out." He said, grabbed a cord and stuck it to her neck.

"Chase, turn on her bionics." Chase nodded and pressed a few buttons, turning it back on.

Using a scanner, he scanned Kim's neck and head, searching for the virus. "Bingo!" He exclaimed, finding it.

He grabbed another cord and connected it to the back of Kim's neck.

"Okay, I'm going to put you asleep for this process to work." He said and Kim nodded before her eyes shut instantly and she fell asleep on the counter.

* * *

Afterwards...

* * *

Kim's eyes opened and the pain she felt that was trapped inside of her was suddenly gone.

"You okay?" Davenport asked her and she sat up, feeling more relaxed.

"Better than before." She said, smiling.

Jack felt a lot better, glad to see his best friend smiling again.

"What are going to do with the clone? We can't bring any harm to it." Leo said.

"Yeah, if clonie gets an owie, then Bree gets an owie. And we don't want that." Adam said.

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to disconnect her from Bree, but right now, let's prepare ourselves for the upcoming arrival of Mystery and Marcus, because I have a feeling their little visit isn't going to be pretty." Davenport said.

* * *

"You _WHAT!?_" Mystery exclaimed at his nephew.

"I let her go, just like you said to!" Marc countered.

Mystery breathed in. "I NEVER SAID TO LET HER GO! WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT?"

Marc argued back. "YOU CALLED ME AND TOLD ME TO LET BREE GO!" Then he paused. "Wait a minute." He remembered watching the footage of Bree learning a new, hidden bionic. "She tricked us!"

"_Us_?"

He groaned. "Fine, she tricked me! Now how are going to complete the plan!?"

"Track down where the clone is. We will go there ourselves and get them."

Marc nodded and ran out of his uncle's office, and entered the lab. He ran to a computer screen and typed up "Clone #2 - Bree's Clone."

The computer screen and showed a map, with a dot flashing on one place.

"Lab Rats, here we come."

* * *

The clone smiled to herself, finally untying the last knot of the rope, with much difficulty. She stretched out her arms, rubbed her hands together and smirked.

They all think she's pretty useless now. All tied up-well not anymore, but they don't know that-unable to do any harm to Bree. None of them knew that she was able to control Bree from just telling her what to do. They didn't know Bree had a virus inside of her too, similar to the one Kim had.

But in this case though, not only can Marc and Mystery can control her. She can too, and she was capable of doing a lot of things to the female lab rat. Tormenting her, mkae her torture her friends, anything.

And this was all part of the plan. The plan to take over the world. Kim no longer had the virus, but Bree has it. The plan required at least one lab rat for it work. That lab rat can lead the rest of them into the trap and be inserted with the virus.

This clone was able to do many things, and she didn't want to waste it. She sat leaned towards the wall in this facility containment she was placed in. Mystery and Marc just signalled her, they were on their way.

This was probably one of the last times the Lab Rats were good, because once the plan succeeds, the Lab Rats won't even know what the word 'good' meant.

She-the clone-grinned. So many things were gonna happen. So many many things that she planned to do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Review for a faster update!

Thanks for reading!

10+ Reviews for Chapter 10!

Don't forget to follow my instagram: auslly_brase_kick.


End file.
